The Lion King: Ashes Of Paradise
by Delta2060
Summary: A year has passed since the 'master plan' incident and the Pridelands have managed to return to normal. Leela has become a member of the pride, Kiara and Kovu's daughter, Maisha, is growing up well and all seems perfect again. But when Leela is kidnapped by the hyenas the terror that was defeated a year ago is reawakened. And not everyone will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a long time, but I've finally finished this story. Now before you start reading I should probably say that this is a sequel to my first Lion King story 'The Lion King: The Master Plan', so if you haven't read that I strongly suggest that you do before reading this story, otherwise I doubt you'll have much idea of what's going on or who a couple of the characters are.**

 **This is set a year after the events of the first story and will tie in to it quite a bit, answering some unresolved questions from The Mater Plan but also progressing the plot further.**

 **Anyway, now that's out of the way, enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

She watched as that was all she could do. Watch. As her father threw himself into the ghostly mass of Mohatu. She screamed.

"Daddy!"

Then she woke up. Gasping.

Kiara looked around the cave and saw her pride all asleep around her. Kovu beside her, Kion and Vitani in the corner with Maisha nearby and Leela in her usual spot. Sarabi was no longer with them as she had passed away earlier in the year, peacefully.

"Oh, thank god." She said when she realised it was only a nightmare.

But it's not like it didn't happen at all. At least it didn't happen right in front of her for the first time. It did, however, happen a year ago. A whole year had passed since the master plan incident, since Simba and Nala had died. Kiara thought she would forget about it over time but the memory of it still haunted her. It was a surprise that she didn't wake anyone else up when she had the nightmare with the amount of noise she must have made. She nudged Kovu with her paw to wake him up.

"Hey." She whispered. "Kovu, wake up."

There was no response from her mate.

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Kovu. The cave's on fire." She joked.

"What!" Kovu shouted as he sprang up.

Kiara tried to calm him down and shushed him so he didn't wake the rest of the pride up.

"Hey, shoosh. Calm down, not really. I just wanted you to wake up."

Kovu calmed down and laid down again once he heard this.

"Jeez Kiara, don't do that. You had me panicked there for a second."

"Sorry." Kiara apologised.

"So why did you want me awake?"

Kiara sighed and replied "I had the bad dream again."

"Oh, Kiara. That's three times in the last week. It's been a year too. Can't you forget it yet?"

"I'm trying but it isn't easy."

"Oh come here you."

Kovu moved in closer to Kiara and nuzzled her on top of her head. Kiara purred slightly in response.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Don't mention it. Now why don't you try and get back to sleep, aye?

"OK." She said.

"Good."

Kovu then laid his head down and quickly went back to sleep while Kiara, on the other hand, tried to get back to sleep but found herself staring out of the cave at the dark sky above. All year she had been wondering about this 'Skylands' place since nobody else seemed to be interested in finding out more about it. She thought it was funny how she was the only one in her pride who cared about learning about the place where the dead go. But then again she had a specific reason to. She wanted to know more about the place. She wanted to see for herself what it was like. But most of all she wanted to know for sure if her parents had gone there.

Perhaps she would never know. Who knows? Time will tell. Kiara decided she'd had enough of staring into space and finally managed to resume sleeping. Hoping she wouldn't have her nightmare again.

 **Nice start I think. It's really just a quick recap of what happened at the end of The Master Plan and a quick insight into what Kiara's thinking at the moment. This story also focuses on Kiara a lot more than the previous one did. Chapter 2 will be up in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's another short one this time. But there will be longer chapters to come later on, I promise. Well, enjoy this one.**

Chapter 2

Kiara awoke that morning only to find herself alone in Pride rock. Then she heard noise outside. She realised that she'd overslept and everyone else was already up and going about their day. At least she'd managed to sleep soundly the rest of the night. She got up and stretched her legs as she yawned before walking to the cave entrance. She was almost immediately met with Vitani and Kion who came up to her when they saw her. A few months back Kion and Vitani had decided to get married, so that's just what happened and they were both happy together.

"Hey, Kiara." Kion said first.

"Hi, Kion." She replied tiredly.

"Are you OK?" Vitani asked. "You overslept didn't you?"

"Yeah. How long?"

"About three hours."

"Oh well. Nothing special was meant to happen today anyway. You two alright then?"

"Of course." Kion answered.

Kion then gave Vitani a lick on the cheek. Kiara responded with:

"Well that's good for you. Have you seen Kovu by the way?"

"He's out with Zazu doing the usual stuff." Vitani told her. "Actually I think Leela wanted to talk with you in private. I don't know what about though."

"Oh, OK. Where's she to?" Kiara asked.

"She said she was going to be at the dam by the river."

Right at that moment Kiara heard a young voice calling to her.

"Mum! You're up!" It was Maisha.

Maisha had grown up fast over the last year. It wouldn't be much longer before she was a young adult, ready to take over from her parents. She even had a new friend, a male cub the same age as her called Mpenzi. The two seemed to get along quite well. Maybe a little too well to be just friends.

"Morning Maisha." Kiara said as her daughter ran up to her and huddled affectionately around her front right leg.

"What's the matter? Stayed up too late last night?" The cub said sarcastically.

"No, I just had some trouble getting to sleep. Now let me guess where you've been. With Mpenzi by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you might. Listen, I have to go and meet Leela this morning OK. Are you going to be alright by yourself since your father's busy?"

"Mum, of course I'll be alright. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"I'm sure you are sweetie. I'm sure you are."

Kiara then made her way down Pride rock and headed for the dam where Leela was waiting for her.

 **Wonder what Leela wants to talk to Kiara about? And also, Maisha has a new friend. The next chapter will be up soon and will have the hyenas in it just to let you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to see what Leela's getting up to now. And this is the chapter where the hyenas come in as well. I actually included them as part of the plot this time too. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Leela was pacing up and down at the edge of the river where the dam was. Going over what she would say in her head. She wanted to meet Kiara in private to tell her something she had been putting off for an entire year now. The message from Simba and Nala to Kiara. For a whole year now Leela had been procrastinating whether to tell her or not because she wasn't sure how she would react. Even though Kiara knew her parents were dead Leela was afraid that hearing their last message would make Kiara break down in tears, but it had to be done.

"I'll just tell her straight. No not completely straight. I'll ease it into the conversation so it doesn't sound so casual." She said to herself.

Over the last twelve months Leela and Kiara had become somewhat of best friends. Telling each other almost everything about themselves and trusting each other if they had any problems. Which made telling her best friend this even harder for Leela. Just then she thought she saw Kiara heading towards her in the distance but she was still quite a while away. It was funny how Leela had told Kiara so much about her life and yet she still felt like there was so much that no one knew about. Leela wondered if anyone ever heard her at night when she would stay awake sometimes, and cry quietly as she remembered her childhood. That's why she liked Kiara so much. She felt like she could open up to her the most because she was the most caring and understanding lion in the pride. So it was only right that Leela told her about her parents last message.

 _It's the least I can do._

Just then Leela heard a rustling coming from one of the nearby bushes. She didn't move as she waited to see if anything else happened. When it didn't she slowly approached the bushes and was ready to attack if need be. All seemed to be quiet until all of a sudden a grey body leapt out from behind another bush to Leela's left and caught her unaware. She was knocked to the ground and saw that the grey body of a hyena had turned into three. They were towering over her and that's when she recognised them from when she, Karff and Jenvl were working with Scar.

Kiara was almost at the river when she saw Leela being pinned down by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"Leela." She said to herself as she raced off to help her friend.

"Well, well, well, look who we've run into after all these years. Little Leela." Taunted Banzai.

"Not so little now by the looks of it." Shenzi added.

"Shenzi, what are you doing here?" Leela asked.

"Looking for you. We need you." The hyena replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Shenzi could reply she was sent flying by Kiara as she crashed into her. Leela quickly got up and blocked Banzai from pinning her down again while Ed stood back and waited for the time to strike. And that time came when Kiara was occupied with scratching at Shenzi. Ed leapt at Kiara and knocked her over which made her head hit a rock and she fell unconscious. Leela saw this and shouted:

"Kiara!"

The lioness pushed her way past Banzai and towards Kiara but was stopped in her tracks by both Ed and Shenzi colliding with her and knocking her out cold. Once they had seen that they'd been successful the three hyenas regrouped beside Leela.

"Good work." Shenzi said.

"These dumb lions never see attacks coming do they?" Said Banzai.

Ed laughed at Banzai's comment.

"Lets just get Leela out of here." Shenzi ordered.

Banzai asked "What about Kiara?"

"Leave her. We need her here for this to work anyway. Now are you going to help or do I have to drag this hunk of meat and fur back to the Outlands by myself?"

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed then picked up Leela together and carried her away to the Outlands. Which left only Kiara lying on the ground unconscious.

 **So, Leela got kidnapped by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed for some currently unknown reason. Personally I think I did a pretty good job of writing the hyenas both here and in later chapters, but I'll let you judge for yourself whether I did or not. And don't worry, Kiara's going to be fine too.**

 **By the way I'll just mention now that the hyenas will become less featured in the second half of this story. They'll still be in a few chapters but but as much. I am, however, planning on using them again in a future story related to this one. Chapter 4 will be up in a couple days or so as well so keep an eye out for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Leela's been taken captive by the hyenas and Kiara has been left for dead. Time to see what happens next.**

Chapter 4

It was over an hour before Kovu became suspicious of Kiara's absence. He quickly said goodbye to Zazu after they had finished inspections for the day and hurried off to the river where Leela told him she wanted to meet Kiara. The journey there seemed like an eternity with the bad feeling in his mind that something had happened to his wife and close friend. His fears were pretty much confirmed when he eventually arrived at the river edge and saw Kiara laying unconscious a dozen feet away from the flowing water.

"Kiara!" He cried out as he dashed towards her.

When he reached Kiara he nudged gently at her head to try and wake her up. And much to Kovu's relief, she did.

"Oh, thank god."

Kovu was so happy he licked Kiara all over before she stopped him to speak.

"Kovu. I... Leela was waiting and... When I got here there were hyenas attacking her. Where is she?"

Kovu looked around but didn't see any sign of Leela. Kiara got to her feet and scanned around to.

"She's gone?" She said.

"Kiara, calm down and tell me what happened."

"I was trying to help Leela and I must have been knocked out. I think they took her!"

Kiara suddenly dashed to the edge of the river and looked over to the other side and yelled

"Leela!"

Kovu came up to her and tried to calm her down.

"Hey. If she was taken shouting for her won't do any good. She'll be miles away by now."

"What? How long was I out?"

"Over an hour."

"What! An hour? We have to get after her!"

"We can't go right now. Come back to Pride rock and we'll figure something out."

"But Kovu-"

"For once do as I say, Kiara. Please."

Kiara thought before answering. She was desperate to get Leela back but realised that Kovu was right. They had no idea where the hyenas had taken her or how to approach the situation. When she realised this she replied.

"OK. Come on, lets go back"

"Yeah. Lets go."

Kiara and Kovu walked back home together until it was evening. This was good because it meant everyone would be at Pride rock so they could tell them about what had happened. Kiara stepped inside the cave with Kovu right behind her and they were greeted by Timon and Pumbaa first.

"Good evening, Kiara." Timon said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Timon." Kiara responded, sounding like a combination of bored and depressed.

Pumbaa picked up on this and asked "Oh. What's happened that's made you like this?"

"I'll be telling everyone in a minute but we've, well, lost Leela."

"What? What do you mean 'lost'?" Timon asked. "How do you lose a lion? They're unmissable."

Kiara sighed in an attempt to hide a smile. Timon and Pumbaa weren't exactly the most intelligent or organised members of the pride but they still made Kiara feel uplifted at times. Mainly because of how comically hopeless they were at getting anything serious done, but the point still stood.

"You'll find out in a minute, OK." Kovu joined in.

"Alright. We can take a hint."

The two of them then left Kiara and Kovu alone, only to be replaced by Kion and Vitani.

"Did you say you lost Leela?" Vitani asked.

They'd overheard.

Kovu answered his sister.

"Well not lost. Kiara said she was kidnapped by hyenas."

"Hyenas? It wasn't Janja by any chance was it?" Asked Kion.

Kiara replied with "No, I don't think so. They looked more like the old group actually. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. I knew they were still around but I thought they were far away from the Pridelands by this point."

"What are we going to do? More to the point, what do they want with Leela?" Vitani asked.

"We'll see what the pride thinks when we announce it. Hopefully someone has a better idea than to just go after them blindly."

Maisha then came up to her mother with Mpenzi beside her. Mpenzi was the same age as Maisha but was a much darker shade of golden-cream. He also had a little main of a sort of bright orange colour. An unusual looking kid, but he was also Maisha's best friend.

"Mum. How are you?" She asked as she stroked herself against Kiara's leg.

"Tired. That's how I am." Kiara replied. "Let me guess what you've been doing all day. You've been with Mpenzi haven't you?"

"Yes. I think that was a bit obvious."

"I heard something happened earlier down by the river. Did it?" Mpenzi asked out of nowhere.

Kovu sighed and took over for Kiara.

"Yes something did happen. If you wait a moment we're going to tell the whole pride about it."

"OK." The cub replied.

Kiara turned to Kovu and said:

"Well, here goes nothing."

She then turned her attention to the crowd of lions in the cave before her.

 **Kiara's fine, thank god, and now the whole pride knows about Leela being kidnapped. What will they decide to do? Also Mpenzi is Swahili for boyfriend (wink, wink.) Chapter 5 will be up in a couple of days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So last time Leela was kidnapped and the pride is now thinking about what to do next. But what happened to Leela after she was taken? Time to find out.**

Chapter 5

Shenzi lay Leela down on the ground in the cave located in the elephant graveyard and turned to the stone platform to her right.

"All those years of work. Wasted!" Her voice was almost an angry hiss of frustration.

Banzai and Ed were behind her.

"And you know who to blame for that don't you?" Banzai said in his usual manner.

"Damn right I do."

Shenzi sinisterly turned her head towards Leela as she said this.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Banzai.

"We wait until morning. Then I'll go to the Pridelands and get their attention. Once I've done that I'll demand that Kiara and Kovu let us back in for good. And if they don't, we'll threaten to kill Leela. Sound like a good plan to you?"

"Yeah. But do you think they would really let us back in after what we did? Even if we threaten them?"

"Trust me. Leela and Kiara are like best friends. She'll accept. I'm certain. And if she doesn't then there'll be one less lioness in the world."

Leela began to stir behind them and turned over before waking up. The first thing she saw was the face of Shenzi watching her with Banzai right beside her.

"Wakey, wakey, Leela."

"Uh... Shenzi... Where am I?" Her voice was weak and wheezy.

"I think you'll find that you're in a very familiar place you used to call home." Shenzi answered coldly.

Leela sat up and looked around her surroundings. She quickly recognised the place as the elephant graveyard that she spent a considerable amount of her life living in. But she still hated the sight of the place.

"Oh... I see. What do you want with me then?"

"You could say you're our insurance until queen Kiara gives us what we want." Banzai explained.

"And what do you want from her?"

Shenzi took over.

"We want to be allowed back into the Pridelands. Plain and simple. And if they don't let us, then I'm afraid they'll be saying goodbye to you for good."

Leela shot up to her feet once she heard what the hyenas planned on doing.

"You can't do that! If you've already been kicked out then you can't kidnap a member of the pride and demand to be let back in in exchange for their life!"

"You just watch us." Shenzi said.

Leela decided it was best to stop talking to her captors. And all of a sudden she felt helpless.

The next morning had finally arrived and this time Kiara had managed to wake up on time. Last night she and Kovu had explained to the rest of the pride about the situation with Leela and it seemed that none of them could come up with a better idea than to go after her. So later on that's exactly what Kiara and Kovu planned to do. But right now Kiara was stood on top of the platform of Pride rock that overlooked the whole kingdom. She looked out and saw Maisha and Mpenzi playing together in the plains near the grazing grounds, the same place Kiara remembered playing with Tiifu and Zuri when they were cubs.

 _Those were some good times._ She thought to herself.

She then saw that Maisha had pinned down Mpenzi after they had a play fight.

"That's my girl." Kiara said with a smile covering her face.

For the next couple of minutes Kiara looked on over the Pridelands. Her Pridelands. Until Kovu came to join her.

"Is Maisha out playing with Mpenzi again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where else would she be?"

"D'ya think we're looking at the future king and queen?"

"Probably. I can kind of see them being together like that actually."

There were a few moments of silence before Kiara turned to Kovu and asked

"Kovu. We will get Leela back won't we?"

"Of course we will."

"I'm worried because she had a message for me. And I have a feeling I know what it's going to be. But I have to hear it from her."

"We'll get her back, don't worry."

Just then Zazu flew onto the scene and perched himself on the tip of Pride rock in front of Kiara and Kovu.

"Sire." He said as he addressed Kovu.

"Yes, Zazu?" Kovu asked.

"I have just discovered something very strange. That hyena, Shenzi, is on her way to the Pridelands. She'll be at the border any minute now." The hornbill explained.

"Is she alone?" Asked Kiara.

"It looks that way."

"Alright. Kiara and I will go and confront her, see what she's doing here." Kovu said.

"Very well your majesty. I will resume the airspace patrols."

Zazu was gone almost as soon as he took off.

"Lets go see what this scavenging kidnapper wants now." Said Kovu as he lead the way down Pride rock with Kiara following behind him.

"I'll bet it's about yesterday." Kiara said.

"It wouldn't be about anything else." Kovu replied.

 **Shenzi is meeting Kiara and Kovu at the border. Wonder how smoothly that will go. Also I don't think I've mentioned this yet but Maisha means life in Swahili. The next chapter will be up soon too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Kiara and Kovu are going to meet with Shenzi at the border of the Pridelands to discuss what's happened. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Shenzi waited at the border that separated the Outlands from the Pridelands for Kiara and Kovu to arrive like she planned. She was counting on Zazu spotting her and reporting that he had done so to them. Shenzi was alone which was risky if they didn't believe her but was also an advantage because it meant they might trust her more than they would have done if the whole hyena group was present. Just as Shenzi was getting tired of waiting she saw Kiara and Kovu approaching fast.

"About time." She muttered to herself.

Kovu was now running to the hyena but stopped right on the border, his aggressive stance still showing. Kiara stood by his side in a less aggressive manner, but she was just like Kovu on the inside.

"What do you?" Kovu demanded.

"And why did you kidnap Leela?" Kiara added.

"Kovu." Shenzi said. "Well I haven't seen you since you were a cub back when Scar was still alive."

"Answer the questions!" Kovu snapped.

"OK, OK. Calm down. You want to know what me and the other hyenas want? We want to be let back in to the Pridelands. Plain and simple."

"There's no way that's going to happen after what you did." Kiara said aggressively.

"So does that mean you don't want to see Leela ever again? Or didn't I make that clear to begin with? Sorry about that."

Shenzi was being careful to keep her distance between Kiara and Kovu by staying on her side of the border.

"Where is she?" Kiara asked.

"She's safe for now. But won't be for much longer if you refuse our offer."

"What offer?" Kovu scoffed. "This is a ransom for someone's life!"

"Then lets hope you make the right decision." Shenzi responded.

Before Kovu or Kiara could answer there was a sudden attack on Shenzi from behind. The attacker had a familiar face with purple eyes. The only lion in the pride with purple eyes was Vitani. And that's just who it was. She was able to knock Shenzi out almost instantly with one paw to the head and her unconscious body fell to the ground.

"Vitani?" Kiara said in confusion.

"Zazu told me you two were going to meet Shenzi. So I figured I'd come and help."

"Thanks, sis." Kovu said.

Vitani came over to join her brother and Kiara. All three of them looked at Shenzi lying on the ground asleep.

"What should we do with her?" Vitani asked.

"I say we take her back to Pride rock and keep her guarded. Perhaps the cave beneath Pride rock where Scar's notes were." Kovu suggested.

"Yeah." Kiara agreed. "We could put a couple of lionesses on guard at the entrance until we know what to do with her."

"Alright. Me and Vitani will carry her and you, Kiara, can lead the way."

"OK."

Kovu and Vitani quickly picked up Shenzi and carried her between them on their backs as Kiara walked in front of them back to Pride rock. None of them had any idea what to do with her but they knew they had to find out where they were holding Leela. For Kiara, there seemed to be no end to the conflict in the Pridelands. So much had happened in her lifetime here. Being separated from Kovu shortly after they met, the war between Zira and her father's pride's, the master plan last year. Kiara just wished that things could go back to the way they used to be when she was young. But she couldn't think about that now when there was work to be done.

The three of them, carrying the unconscious hyena, soon reached Pride rock at around midday when the pride had lunch. Before they could go for that though they had to secure Shenzi in the lower cave. They stopped at the entrance and Kovu and Vitani put the grey body down on the ground.

"Stay here." Kiara began. "I'll go and get someone to guard her."

"Got someone in mind, have you?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah actually."

And with that Kiara was gone in search of a guard or two.

"She could have said who." Vitani said.

Kiara came up to the cave entrance to Pride rock where the pride were already devouring a couple of antelopes. She quickly picked out the faces of Tiifu and Zuri among the crowd and called out to them.

"Tiifu! Zuri!"

The two lionesses looked up from their meal and at Kiara. They hadn't changed much at all since they were cubs apart from size.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Tiifu as Zuri finished a mouthful.

Kiara came closer to them to explain.

"We've caught Shenzi from the hyena group."

"Really? About time. She deserved to be taken prisoner a long time ago." Zuri said.

"Yeah, well she's out cold at the moment and we're going to put her in the lower cave. I was wondering if you two could guard her until we can question her further."

"And how long will that be for?" Asked Tiifu.

"Only until the evening. That's when I want to talk with her."

"Alright." Tiifu agreed.

"I suppose so." Zuri agreed also.

"Great. Come down when you've finished here and we'll switch over at the cave entrance." Kiara said before turning and walking out of the cave. "Thanks for doing this!" She called back.

"No problem!" Replied Tiifu.

"As long as she stays asleep until Kiara wants to talk to her." Zuri said quietly.

Then the two of them went back to their food with the rest of the pride.

 **Bet you didn't think Shenzi would get captured did ya? Also I decided to include Tiifu and Zuri from The Lion Guard in this story. I will be using them again later on as well. Also, at around chapter 10 is when this story really starts to thicken. Chapter 7 will be up in a day or two if all goes to plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for everyone. A bit shorter than the last one but we're getting close to the main focus of this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Leela was now asleep once again in the graveyard cave while Banzai kept watch for Shenzi to come back and Ed kept an eye on Leela.

"Where is she?" Banzai said as he was getting impatient. "She should have been back here hours ago. This is so tedious it hurts. At least it doesn't hurt like that time I fell into the cactus bushes."

Instantly Banzai heard Ed laughing behind him. He turned round and stared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Ed just laughed even more which continued to annoy Banzai. It was no surprise when Leela woke up from all the noise and moaned:

"If you're going to keep me hostage the least you can do is let me get some sleep."

"Sorry, but this idiot here can never seem to stop laughing at things that aren't even funny." Banzai said as he pointed at Ed, who had calmed down now, but still had that stupid look on face that he always did.

Leela sighed and laid her head down on the floor.

"Hey. We aren't the ones who came looking for Scar hoping to make an alliance with him." Banzai said in response to Leela's sigh.

"I never wanted to join him." Leela replied unemotionally. "It was my father that forced me to do it. The same thing he did with Karff in fact."

"Then it's his fault."

"I guess so."

"See, if it wasn't for him neither of us would be here like this. Although I bet we'd still be stuck at the bottom of the food chain and scavenging."

"Where's Shenzi?" Leela asked.

"She hasn't come back yet. I expect your friends have probably taken her hostage too because she should've been back hours ago by now."

Leela sat up and was suddenly much more hopeful.

"What will you do if she doesn't come back?" She asked.

"Oh, I dunno."

Banzai strayed back to the cave entrance and continued looking out for Shenzi.

"I suppose if she doesn't come back by tonight we can go to the Pridelands with you and demand an exchange if it's a case of two hostages."

"Will you still try to get back into the Pridelands though?"

"Worth a try, right?"

"After what you've done, I don't really think so."

Banzai sat down in a sulk facing away from Leela and Ed.

"I wish we'd never gotten involved with this. The Skylands war is already destroying everything up there, why bring it down here as well"

"But it isn't down here. The Pridelanders stopped it."

"Yeah. And you were meant to stop them."

"I'd had enough of the whole thing. I decided to give up and join people who actually saw me as a person and not as just another asset to a plot."

"Yeah, well, that's life for ya, Leela. And just because they stopped it a year ago, that doesn't mean there won't be more trouble from the Skylands later on. And if there is then you might as well kiss your lovely little life goodbye."

"I know full well what could happen and I'll fight by my pride until the end if necessary."

"Huh. Why not? It's your own funeral."

Banzai stopped talking after this and remained silent as he watched the outside for any sign of Shenzi. Leela went back to where she was and tried to get back to sleep. At least when she was asleep she didn't have to deal with all this nonsense from her past.

 **Just some fairly lighthearted conversation between captor and captive there. And a bit of hinting to the later parts of the story too. Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for Kiara to question Shenzi now. Hopefully she'll find out where they're keeping Leela.**

Chapter 8

That evening Kiara ventured down to the lower cave were Tiifu and Zuri were still guarding the entrance. It was probably just as well that she turned up because the two lionesses were beginning to look tired. Kiara approached them and said:

"Hey. How you two been holding up?"

"Fine. But we're getting quiet tired." Said Tiifu.

"Well you can go now. I'm going in to talk to her. Good night."

"Thanks." Zuri said as she and Tiifu left Kiara to it.

Kiara watched them go before she entered the cave. It had a fire lit up inside so she could see perfectly where Shenzi was laid down, a cross between bored and angry look on her face.

"Come to interrogate me now, have you?" She asked in a sulking manner.

"That's a rather harsh way of putting it, but yes." Kiara replied.

Shenzi got to her paws and moved closer to the fire. Kiara could see the lines on her face in the flame's glow. How old must she be? Older than herself, that's for sure.

"Now I want you to tell me where Leela is. And I don't want question dodging or lies." Kiara began.

"If I were you I would be concerned about your pride right now."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Not us."

"Then who?"

"The Skylanders. The ones behind that whole fiasco last year. They're still waging war up there, you know."

"War?"

Shenzi laughed and replied "Oh you didn't know? There's the biggest war in history happening right above your head. The war of the dead you could call it."

"Tell me more." Kiara said.

"I will. Just as soon as you decide to let me and my group back into the Pridelands."

"If you're going to be like that then we'll just have to hold you here even longer."

"Oh and did I mention we have access to the Skylands back at our lair?

"What?"

This presented Kiara with a dilemma. If she refused Shenzi and the other hyenas a return to the Pridelands she wouldn't be able to find out more about the Skylands. She had no choice really. She took a moment and then replied.

"OK. I'll let you back in. On the condition that you respect the circle of life and don't go on a murderous rampage just because you're hungry or whatever. Remember that you'll have Kion to answer to if you break the rules. He may not be in the lion guard any more but he'll still be assertive with you if necessary."

"I know full well how much Kion likes kicking hyenas out of the Pridelands. Janja was never happy about it when we met up in the Outlands either."

"Do you accept these rules of return to the Pridelands?"

Shenzi answered at once.

"Yes, I accept. And I'll make sure Banzai and Ed do to. We're holding Leela in the main cave in the elephant graveyard by the way."

Kiara, satisfied with how the questioning had gone down, nodded and turned to leave.

"Tomorrow morning I want you to take me and Kovu to your lair. You give us Leela and the access to the Skylands and we'll let you come back with us."

"Deal."

And with that no more was said. Kiara exited the cave and let Shenzi go to sleep. Kiara went up to the main cave to join the rest of the pride for the night and she was met with Kovu at the entrance.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"It went pretty well actually. They're holding Leela in the elephant graveyard and they've agreed to obey the rules of the Pridelands if we let them come back."

"Lets just hope they keep that promise."

"So tomorrow Shenzi's taking you and me to their lair to give us Leela in exchange for returning to the Pridelands. They're also going to give us a way to access the Skylands."

"The Skylands?"

"Apparently that's the place where all the lions go after they pass on. And there's meant to be some kind of great war happening there at the moment."

"Why do you want to go there?" Kovu asked, puzzled.

"Mohatu came from there. I want to find out if they know anything about that stupid plot to wipe us out. I want answers. And who knows, I might run into _them_ again."

"You mean your parents?"

"Well, yeah."

Kovu looked behind him at his pride, all sleeping in the cave. Then he looked back at Kiara and into her eyes.

"Alright." He finally answered.

"Great!" Kiara said enthusiastically.

"But there's a war going on up there you say?"

"I'm hoping we can end that for them as well while we're up there."

"I don't know about that. But we could try. For now though, I'm tired."

"Yeah, me to. Come on."

The two of them together wandered into the cave of Pride rock and laid down beside each other in their usual spots at the centre of the cave, and after some time they both drifted off to sleep.

 **So now they know where they're holding Leela. Next chapter we'll see them head off to get her back. Chapter 9 will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So where we last left off Kiara was questioning Shenzi about where they had taken Leela to, and some rather unexpected things cropped in the conversation. Now it's time for them to go after Leela and hopefully get her back.**

Chapter 9

Kiara was woken up the next morning by a familiar ball of fur tugging at her ear. It was calling

"Come on mum, wake up!"

Maisha eventually managed to get Kiara up so she stopped tugging and nuzzled her leg instead.

"For a girl who's supposed to be old enough to handle herself you seem very fond of me still." Kiara said.

"Obviously. You're my mum."

Kiara chuckled and said "I know, dear."

Kiara saw that Kovu was still asleep next to her so she said to Maisha:

"Tell you what. Give your father a wake up call."

"Gotcha."

Maisha took a couple steps back and prepared before she ran up to Kovu and pounced on him. She landed right on his head and the dark lion woke with a startle and leapt to his feet.

"What? Who?" He blurted out in confusion.

Then he saw it was just Maisha and Kiara who was laughing at what had just happened.

"Good morning, daddy." Maisha said as though everything was normal.

"Did mum tell you to do that?" He asked.

"I told her to give you a wake up call." Kiara said.

"A simple nudge and saying 'wake up' would have sufficed you know."

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been as funny." Kiara said as she laughed again.

"OK. It was funny I admit. Do you think we should make a start?"

"Sooner the better." Kiara replied.

Kiara and Kovu headed towards the exit of the cave and Maisha tried to follow behind them but Kiara stopped her.

"Maisha, can you stay here today?" She asked.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Me and your father have to take Shenzi back to the Outlands so she can give us Leela back."

"Isn't that dangerous? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. We'll be back before tonight. I'm sure Mpenzi will be wondering where you are."

"Probably. Well just be careful and I'll see you both later. See ya."

"See you later." Kiara said back.

Maisha then sprinted down to the base of Pride rock in search of her friend. Kiara and Kovu went at a much slower pace down to the lower cave to collect Shenzi. Surprisingly she hadn't tried to escape in the night and was still inside the cave when Kiara and Kovu went in.

"Ready?" The hyena asked.

"Ready when you are." Kiara answered.

"We want you to remember that you'll be watched very closely the whole way. If you try anything we won't hesitate to attack you. You got that?" Kovu knew how cunning hyenas could be so he wanted to be sure they were ready for her if she did try anything.

"I understand. The journey will take about two hours. If we go now we can get there before midday."

Shenzi carefully made her way over to the two lions and ignored their stares as they watched her leave the cave. Kovu was sure to get in front of her before she could go anywhere after that and that's how they went from that point onwards, Kovu up front, Shenzi in the middle and Kiara bringing up the rear. As they were about to venture away from Pride rock the trio was met with Vitani and Kion, who had come to see them off.

"Hey." Said Kion. "Just before you go we want to wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Kiara replied.

"I know. How about we let them be in charge until we get back?" Kovu suggested.

Kiara had a think for a moment but it wasn't really necessary. She trusted her brother and Vitani. She answered

"Yeah, alright. Why not? You two will be fine running this place until we get back, right?"

"Sure. How hard can it be?" Vitani asked.

"You'd be surprised." Kiara responded. "Anyway. We'll be off now. I'm hoping we'll be back by tonight but there's no guarantee."

"Stay safe, sis." Kion said.

And with that Kiara, Kovu and Shenzi were gone. Once they were out of sight Vitani turned to Kion and asked:

"So do you know anything about running a kingdom?"

"I was leader of the lion guard, remember? Don't worry, I'll handle anything that comes up. I've had plenty of experience keeping the Pridelands in order."

"If you say so."

Two hours later and the trio were, as Shenzi predicted, within view of the main cave in the elephant graveyard. Kiara kept a close eye on the hyena walking in front of her, making sure she didn't make a break past Kovu for the cave at the last minute. To Kiara's amazement she didn't try to run, she kept herself exactly where she had been for the last two hours or so, between her and Kovu. They were so close now. Kiara hoped that nothing went wrong in these last few seconds.

 **So now that they've found her, will they get her back safe? Find out next time. Chapter 10 will be up soon, and that's when the fun begins.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, chapter 10 time. This is where the real problem begins. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"And it's about time." Leela heard Banzai call out to someone coming towards the cave entrance. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Just do as they say and we'll be fine." The familiar voice of Shenzi said.

Leela perked up when she heard the voice of the creature that had brought her in the first place. She was even more relieved when she saw Kiara and Kovu walking with her, looking like they were in charge. For now at least.

"Leela!" Kiara called out when she spotted her inside the cave.

"Kiara!" Leela called back.

The two then started to run towards each other. Thankfully they weren't stopped by any of the hyenas and were able to reach each other at the entrance to the cave. They nuzzled each other affectionately as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh what a great little reunion we have here." Shenzi muttered a little spitefully under her breath.

Kovu must've heard this because he growled aggressively at her, so she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"Leela. We're here to take you back home. I've been so worried about you." And that was no exaggeration.

"I've been fine. But I'll be glad to go back home again."

The two stopped nuzzling each other and Kiara asked:

"By the way, I have to ask. What was it you wanted to talk to me about by the river?"

Leela made sure no one else could hear them before she answered. It was something she only felt Kiara should hear about.

"I wanted to give you Simba and Nala's last message to you. Before they died they told me to tell you that they... They love you more than anything in the world. And they'll always be watching over you, no matter what."

Kiara was able to hold back the tears that she felt building up inside her and managed to reply.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. It really does."

Kiara then looked back at Kovu, still guarding Shenzi. And then back to Leela.

"We've made a deal with the hyenas that they could come back to the Pridelands as long as they obey the rules and gave you back in return. And there's one other thing Shenzi's offered us.

"And what's that?"

"NOW!" Shenzi called out to Banzai and Ed who were still in the cave. Ed quickly leapt over to a hole filled with a clear but gold tinged liquid inside. He scooped some up with a huge leaf and showered it over Kiara, Leela and Kovu while Banzai distracted them.

"You wanted a way to get to the Skylands?" Shenzi said evilly. "Well here's a one way ticket to the most dangerous place in the world."

Before any of the lions could react they all began shining a dark yellowish colour and were shocked when their surroundings seemed to disappear. But in actual fact they themselves were vanishing. And soon Kiara, Kovu and Leela were gone.

"Good work, guys." Shenzi said.

"All that's left now is to takeover the Pridelands. It should be easy with them gone." Said Banzai afterwards.

Ed laughed as usual.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

And with that the three hyenas left the cave and began to make their way to the border of the Pridelands. With evil intentions.

 **Duh duh duuuuuh! Where has Kiara, Kovu and Leela gone? What will the hyenas do when they reach the Pridelands? Will Zazu get onto the cover of derp magazine weekly? (OK, Forget that last one.) Now I don't want to use the word 'cliffhanger', but... Cliffhanger! But not to worry. Chapter 11 will be uploaded in a couple of days, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So after that absolutely riveting cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter I'll bet you're wondering how I'm going to follow up on that. Well here ya go.**

Chapter 11

For a long time, or what seemed like a long time, there was nothing but blackness with the occasional glimmer in the distance. The journey to the Skylands was mysterious, Kovu thought. Kiara probably felt terrified right now. Leela on the other hand likely knew about this even if she hadn't experienced it before now. It felt like endless spinning in an empty void, disorientating.

Eventually, however, the three of them ceased their endless fall through nothingness and each had all four paws firmly on solid ground once again. Kiara looked around cautiously at her new surroundings. They bore similarities to the Pridelands, but at the same time were nothing like that place. In fact it looked more like the aftermath of a battle than anything else. The Skylands appeared to be a destroyed replica of an African savannah with the sky replaced by some kind of, well, something Kiara had never seen the likes of before. The sky rippled like water but was on fire somehow. It was a weird place and hardly anyone's idea of paradise. In the distance lay the corpses of several lions, none of which Kiara recognised. If the Skylands was supposed to be heaven it did a rather disturbingly good job of mirroring hell.

"Oh my god." Kiara heard Leela muter behind her.

"Where are we?" Kovu asked, totally bemused.

He and Leela came together by Kiara, who was still dazed out as she looked around and didn't notice them to begin with.

"Kiara, Kovu." Leela began. "Welcome to the Skylands."

Kovu heard perfectly but Kiara was still zoned out.

"Wait, if this is the Skylands then does that mean we're... Dead?" Kovu asked addressing Leela again.

"No. Ed showered us in a substance with similar properties to the orange powder used to contact the people here."

"Huh?" Kovu responded with confusion on his face.

"Look, I was always good at science based things when I was young and I kind of got into this stuff. Trust me, what Ed threw on us was simply a liquid alternative to the orange spirit powder."

"Alright. If you say so."

Kovu and Leela then moved their attention to Kiara who was still staring out at the surrounding land.

"Kiara." Began Kovu. "Kiara. Hey, Kiara?"

"It's... It's just... Unbelievable..." Kiara said as she remained in her daze.

Leela lightly nudged Kiara on one of her front shoulders to bring her back to reality. She snapped out of it and turned around like nothing was wrong.

"I can't believe we're actually here." She said.

"It's horrific, isn't it?" Leela replied.

"You can say that again." Added Kovu as he came to stand by the two lionesses.

"And to think that this was once a haven for the departed. I guess all it took was a couple corrupt idiots from the Pridelands below to spark a war up here." Said Leela.

All around them was burnt dirt and grass. The few trees that remained were either dead or on fire. All signs of life had been completely removed from this place.

"So what do we do now?" Kovu asked. "We have to find a way to get back to the Pridelands."

"And stop the war." Kiara added.

"What makes you think you'll be able to do that?" Leela asked. "It's a very tall order."

"We can do it. I'm sure. Kovu, we reunited our two prides, just the two of us, so if we can do that then surely we can stop whatever fighting is happening here."

Kovu began to sound serious when he replied.

"Kiara, this isn't our world. We can't do anything to help it. The best thing for us to do is find a way back home and never mess with this place ever again."

"She's right." Leela interrupted unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry?" Kovu went in response.

"From what I remember the battle going on up here is bigger than anything we've ever experienced back home. No one knows how many lives have already been lost fighting it but I'll bet it's in the millions by now, and that's probably just one side. There's things I know about this place that you don't and I know that very soon this war is going to extend to Earth itself and when it does... We won't stand a damn chance."

"What are they even fighting about?" Kiara asked.

Leela didn't answer.

"Leela. Do you know what the people here are fighting over?" Kiara tried again.

"I... I don't know. Honestly. I have no idea what they're fighting over." Leela sounded convincing enough that Kiara believed her.

Kiara sighed and said "Alright. Well our first step should be to find someone who's actually alive. Do you have any idea where we could find some of the people here?"

"I've never been here before but I do know a bit about the local geography. One place where we might find someone is in a large underground canyon system."

"It can hardly be underground if we're meant to be in the sky." Kovu mumbled loudly.

"Underground relative to the Skylands."

"Do you know the way there?" Kiara asked Leela.

"I think so. Follow me."

So before long Leela, Kiara and Kovu were travelling across a baron wasteland with nothing to look at but destruction. As they were walking Kiara turned back to Kovu and spoke.

"This must be what the Pridelands was like under Scar's reign." She said.

"Probably." Kovu replied.

The three lions continued their journey for some time. Kiara wondered if Leela actually knew where she was taking them. For almost the entire time they'd been wandering these plains the scenery hadn't changed a bit. It was still a chard hell. Perhaps that's why it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere, simply because the landscape was so generic for such a long stretch of land.

A thought suddenly occurred to Kiara. What would happen to Maisha when they didn't return in the evening like they said they would? What would happen to the whole pride? _What if Shenzi and the other hyenas are on their way to the Pridelands right now?_ She thought.

There wasn't much time for her to think though as an unfamiliar voice shouted out to her and her companions.

"Hey! You three! Get over here now! For god's sake!" It was a male voice of a middle aged sounding lion.

"Where's that coming from?" Kovu said as he looked around to try and pinpoint the callers location.

"Over there!" Leela called out.

She was looking towards an area in the near distance that was surrounded by black scolded rocks. There was a dark coloured lion stood on top of the rocks, the one calling out to them.

"Get over here NOW!" The lion shouted again. He sounded desperate to get them over to him for whatever reason.

"Should we go to him?" Kiara asked.

"There's one of him and three of us. He's also the first living thing we've come across here. Lets go." Leela said and didn't give the others any chance to say a word on the matter.

Nevertheless Kiara and Kovu followed her towards the male lion by the rocks. Up closer he looked like Kovu but with subtle differences that Kiara didn't notice straight away.

"Come on. It's not safe out here. I'll take you to the bunker and we can talk there."

"Well...OK then, I guess." Kovu said.

Before long the four of them were making their way down to the other side of the rocks and into a cave system, with no idea who this other lion was or where he was taking them. Or why.

 **So the Skylands doesn't seem like much of a paradise at all. And soon Kiara and her friends will meet the rest of the people there. Chapter 12 will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So where we last left off Kiara, Kovu and Leela had been transported to the Skylands and met another lion there. He lead them somewhere. Time to find out where that place is.**

Chapter 12

The descent down into the 'bunker' was a long and tedious one. But luckily the four lions managed to pass the time somewhat by learning more about the stranger who brought them here. His name was Askari and he had apparently been involved in the great war of the Skylands for the last five years or so.

"Five years?" Kovu said in amazement.

"Yeah. I joined in when there was as shortage of troops to fight a rather significant battle. Turns out that battle was a trap and we lost half our fighting force in less than three hours." Askari replied.

It sounded like he could recall the whole event as though it had happened only moments ago. But he didn't seem willing to give away much detail about it.

"You joined in?" Kiara asked. "As in, the war was already happening before you became a part of it?"

"The war's been going on for decades up here, my dear."

 _Decades? But how many?_

That was Kiara's next question.

"How many decades, no, years has this war been going on for?"

Askari replied with "I don't know exactly myself. I think it began about, ooh... It must have been about seventy years ago, or something like that. You'll have to ask Ahadi or Uru if you want a more accurate answer."

When the four of them came across a particularly sharp corner in the cave corridor Kiara was nearly knocked off her paws by a lion rushing round the corner and moving on past them.

"Hey!" She called out.

"Leave him." Askari said. "There's many more like him. Foot soldiers. Probably on his way to report to somewhere."

"How many of you are there here?" Leela asked. It was the first thing she had said in ages, since they entered this cave system probably.

"Hundreds, Leela. There's hundreds of us." Askari responded.

 _Hundreds_ Thought Kiara. She didn't think there were that many lions in the Pridelands or ever had been. Guess she was wrong.

"How much further to this... 'Bunker'?" Kovu asked.

"Just down here. Come on." Askari said as he lead them off once again down the only possible route they could take.

As they walked Kiara couldn't help but think to herself that she recognised those names Askari mentioned just now. _Ahadi and Uru._ Why did they sound so familiar to her?

She wouldn't have long to wait to find out the answer. No more than a minute later she and the other three lions with her were standing on a ledge that overlooked the massive chasm below them. Many other walkways and ledges that were all connected to each other lined the walls below and some above them too. Lions and Lionesses all marched along the paths above the centre of the chasm where, at the bottom, a large open space could be seen that contained a smaller cave at one end. It was very likely that this cave was where the leader lived.

"Oh my god!" Leela gasped when she saw the sheer size of the place.

"Surprised?" Asked Askari like he had heard the response a thousand times before.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting this place to be so... Alive." Leela couldn't help but go wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight.

"I thought you knew all about this place from your time with Jenvl and Scar." Kovu said.

"I knew a fair bit about it but I didn't know it was like this."

"It's always the same with every newcomer." Askari said. "Now if you're done staring in awe at the place I'll take you to the generals at the bottom."

"Please, lead on." Kiara said politely, trying to hide the fact that she was eager to find out more about this place filled with death and war.

Askari then began to make his way down a crude set of steps that took him down and into a concealed corridor inside the chasm wall. Kiara, Leela and Kovu followed closely. As they travelled through more tunnels and along more walkways, which always gave them a glimpse of the bustling bunker, Kiara and Kovu talked with one another.

"So what are we going to do once we meet with the people in charge here?" Kovu asked, dragging Kiara's attention away from something happening on the other side of the chasm.

"We find out more about this place and the war going on. And obviously we need to see if they know how to get us back home."

"What if they can't?"

"I don't want to think about that possibility."

"Alright. So what do you think the leader, or leaders will be like?"

Kiara sighed and looked out across the chasm once again as it was revealed to them at a particular section on their route.

"I don't know. But this place is in the midst of a huge war. Wars aren't usually fought by softies though."

 **So they're on their way to meet the leaders of this community. Also Askari means soldier in Swahili. Chapter 13 will go back to the Pridelands. That will be uploaded soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter set in the Pridelands now. I put a couple of references to the first film in here to, just because why not? And also we'll how the hyenas' progress at the end of this one. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

It was starting to get dark in the Pridelands and Kion was getting worried because Kiara hadn't returned with Kovu and Leela yet. He found Vitani near Pride rock with Zuri. He approached them and they noticed him before he got there.

"Hey, Kion." Zuri greeted him.

"Hi, Zuri." Kion replied in a half flat tone. "Glad to see you don't have your claws stuck in a tree branch again." Now his tone had perked up.

Zuri huffed and said "You know I don't do that any more. At least not often."

"I'm just kidding." Kion said.

"Oh." Went Zuri, feeling a little embarrassed. She looked away, but couldn't help but grin.

"What's up then?" Vitani asked, seeing that something was concerning her mate.

"Kiara and Kovu haven't come back with Leela yet. I'm getting worried about them. It's been nearly ten hours."

"You think they're in trouble?" Zuri asked.

"Huh. It would make a change if they weren't." Kion replied.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Vitani tried to reassure him.

"OK. But in the meantime what are we going to tell Maisha?" Kion asked.

He then realised that Maisha hadn't been seen since midday. Both her and Mpenzi had gone out somewhere and nobody knew where they were.

The river was calm at night for some reason. What wasn't calm, however, was the land around it as Maisha and Mpenzi came rushing towards it. One was chasing the other in a game of tag.

"Can't catch me!" Maisha called out to Mpenzi behind her.

"Wanna bet?" Mpenzi called back.

Maisha continued running playfully until she noticed how close to the river they were both getting. She suddenly stopped and stood still only a few feet away from the water's edge. Mpenzi wasn't so fast to stop on the other hand and he came crashing into her before he could come to a halt. Maisha was sent falling into the river, but luckily there was a tree root next to where she fell in and she acquired a firm grip of it in her mouth. She hauled herself back up onto the river bank and shook off as much of the water as she could.

"Thanks a lot." She said in annoyance.

"Well why did you stop?" Mpenzi asked.

"Because I saw the river coming and I didn't want to fall in. Duh."

"You're alright aren't you?"

"Yeah. Just really wet and cold."

"I'm sorry."

"That's OK. It was an accident." Maisha said as she stood by Mpenzi and, to his surprise, gave him a nuzzle under the neck.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

"What's the matter, Mpenzi? Can't you feel the love tonight?" Maisha was now looking at him with 'those' eyes. She got them from her grandmother. The eyes that have 'love' written in them with a twinkle to top it all off.

"I... I never... I never thought you liked me... That way." Mpenzi stuttered out in response.

"Maybe you should have been paying more attention."

Maisha turned and wandered off slowly parallel to the river, looking behind her and beckoning Mpenzi to follow with her facial expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Maisha replied.

"We should really be getting back. It's getting dark."

"A few more minutes won't hurt. Hakuna Matata. Come on."

Mpenzi's face suddenly turned to dismay as something appeared behind Maisha. Maisha noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Hey. What's the matter with you?"

She then turned around and saw what was worrying Mpenzi. The bodies of three creatures were standing across the river, staring at them with evil eyes. They both knew who they belonged to and instantly turned and... Ran.

 **The hyenas are getting closer! Will Kiara, Kovu and Leela make it back from the Skylands in time to help stop them? Next chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We now return to the Skylands where Kiara and co were on their way to meet the leaders. Lets see how that goes.**

Chapter 14

The bottom of the chasm seemed bigger than it looked from above. Many other pathways lead away from the centre into other parts of the cave system and the large cave that was out in the open had a wide entrance. Askari lead Kiara and the others to the mouth of the large cave and stopped to talk to them.

"Well, here we are. Inside you'll find our generals, Ahadi and Uru."

"Thanks." Kiara replied.

"Now I have to get back to my duties. Catch you guys later maybe?" Askari said.

"Perhaps." Kiara answered.

Askari then wasted no time as he walked away in the same direction he'd brought them from. He was completely out of site in a matter of seconds, and when he was Kiara took the first step inside the cave. Kovu and Leela followed on after her.

The interior was like that of Pride rock. There was more room than there seemed to be upon first glance and it was actually really well lit despite being at the bottom of a deep chasm. This was probably due to the fire that was burning in the cave. Behind the fire were the bodies of two lions. One was a male that looked very much like Mufasa but with a darker mane that was more of a light brown than a deep red. The other was a very dark lioness. She was a dark brown crossed with dark orange and had red eyes, like the male lion. They seemed to be quiet a lot older than Kiara. How long must they have been in this place?

"You must be the ones Askari found on the surface." The male lion spoke.

"What were you doing out there?" The female asked.

Kiara, Kovu and Leela came closer until they could feel the heat of the fire on their faces. The flame's light revealed wrinkles on the older lion's faces.

"We just arrived. Not by choice, mind you." Kovu answered the female lion's question.

"Do you mind if we ask who you are?" Kiara asked.

"Not at all." The male lion replied. "I'm Ahadi and this is Uru." He gestured towards Uru to his right.

Again those names rang a bell in Kiara's mind, but she couldn't quite put her paw on where.

"We come from the Pridelands." Kiara said.

"We all do my dear." Uru responded. "All lions who finish their time in the Pridelands end up here."

"But we didn't... die, you see. Some hyenas got us with some kind mixture that brought us here."

Ahadi and Uru became surprised at this. Ahadi responded with:

"I didn't know it was possible for anyone to get here without dying. What are your names?"

"I'm Kiara. This is Kovu, my husband. And Leela here is our best friend."

"How come you don't know us already? I thought you were supposed to be up here watching the world below." Leela said.

"In case you hadn't noticed we've been a bit pre-occupied lately." Ahadi answered. "Well you're new here so that explains why you were wandering around outside unprotected. Is there anything you want to know while you're here?"

Kovu was the one to reply this time.

"Yes. We need to find a way back to the Pridelands. It's urgent."

"What's so urgent?" Uru asked.

"Well, we're kinda the king and queen of the Pridelands." Kiara said in response. "It's a pretty big deal if we don't get back there soon."

"You two are the king and queen?" This seemed to spark Ahadi's interest. Uru's too.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Kiara said.

"That means... Who were your parents?" Ahadi asked sounding eager for the answer.

Kiara answered first.

"Simba was my father and Nala was my mother."

Kovu went next.

"My mother was Zira and Scar adopted me as a son."

"Simba? Son of Mufasa?" Ahadi requested to know.

"Yeah. That's right." Replied Kiara. "Why? Do you know them somehow?"

And then Kiara remembered where she knew those names from. Simba had sometimes told her about his parents and he also knew some things about his grandparents. Ahadi and Uru were just that.

"We're your great grandparents, Kiara." Uru said, confirming Kiara's thought.

"Well I never." Kovu whispered.

"It's... Well it's... Nice to meet you." Kiara was a bit stuck on what to say.

"Yes. Our family goes Mohatu, then us, then Mufasa and Scar, or Taka as he used to be known. Simba and Nala, then finally you." Uru explained. Although this was already obvious to Kiara.

 _Well this is a shock..._

 **You could probably tell from the character list that this would happen eventually. Ahadi and Uru are the leaders of the community in the Skylands. Next chapter up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So now Kiara has met the leaders of the Skylands, and it turns out they're her great grandparents. Anyway, they've now been given a place to stay until they can get back home. Enjoy. Also we're just over half way through this story now.**

Chapter 15

Kiara, Kovu and Leela had been provided with accommodation in the 'bunker' for them to stay in overnight. There were around fifty or so smaller caves in the network of caves and tunnels that the 'army' used as a kind of living quarters. There wasn't much to look at inside them. Bland grey walls like the rest of the bunker, a sufficiently sized sleeping area and some other essential facilities. The emphasis being on 'Essential'. A fire positioned near the back of the quarters was enough to light the whole place up.

"Seems homely enough." Kovu declared after his quick inspection of the place.

"For the people here maybe. But I prefer Pride rock any day." Kiara complained.

"I'm afraid it's all we've got for the foreseeable future." Leela joined in the conversation.

"I suppose I can get used to it." Kiara said as she went to the sleeping area and circled around, trying to get used to her new surroundings.

Kiara was very good at adapting to change. Although she didn't always find it easy to do so. It made her feel better knowing that Kovu and Leela were with her in this strange new world but there was still a sense of caution about the whole thing. At least the leaders of this place, Ahadi and Uru, seemed to be kind lions which was a big reassurance.

"Whereabouts do you want to sleep, Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"Anywhere as long as it's next to you." Kiara replied.

"Oh, kind of obvious. Didn't really need to ask the question did I?"

"Nope. Not really. Leela how about you?"

"Oh, I'll just go near you two. I'll give you some room though. Looks like there's enough room for that"

The sleeping area in these quarters was quite big now Kiara thought about it. She wondered if all of them were this big. Or whether it was because Ahadi and Uru thought they were important, or simply because there were three of them.

"I think it's nearly night time anyway. You wanna pack in early?" Kovu said, looking at Kiara with _those_ eyes as he did. The same ones he used when he and Kiara had found each other again the night after his exile from the Pridelands.

"Maybe." She said in response. "I was hoping to have another chat with Ahadi or Uru before I went to sleep."

"Well if that's what you want to do, by all means. Perhaps I'll go and make conversation with Askari if he isn't too busy. Maybe he knows of a way we can get back home."

Leela came out and said "I doubt so. He seems to just be a soldier."

"Maybe not then." Kovu said in slight disappointment.

"Getting back home is what I want to ask Ahadi about anyway." Kiara added.

"I'll come with you in that case." Leela said.

"Alright then. We'll go now if that's fine with you." Kiara said as she turned to Kovu.

"Yeah, that's OK. See you back here in an hour or so shall we say?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Kovu left first. He exited their quarters and disappeared down the hallway. Soon after Kiara and Leela did the same but ventured in the opposite direction. They both remembered where Ahadi and Uru's cave was. You could hardly miss it. The light from the fire could still be seen illuminating the space outside the entrance so they must have still been awake.

"I hope they can help us." Leela said as they approached the cave.

"You and me both." Kiara added.

Elsewhere Askari was inspecting the late night watch patrols. He was on his last one when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the corridor behind.

"Askari. There you are." That was Kovu's voice.

Askari turned round to greet the only male guest to the bunker.

"Kovu. Are you and the girls settling in well?"

"Yeah." Kovu said as he came to a stop in front of the lion that looked very similar to himself. "I think Kiara's feeling a bit home sick but apart from that we're doing fine."

"That's good to hear. Comfort is very important in places like these. People get too discomforted and they can cause chaos amongst the other fighters. Ya know what I mean?"

"I guess so."

This part of the tunnels was leaking a fair amount. Kovu could feel the occasional drop of water fall onto his face from the moist ceiling above. It was rather pleasant as it gave a brief feeling of coolness in these hot and musty caves.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Askari asked when Kovu didn't say anything else.

"Actually I just wanted someone to chat with while Kiara and Leela talk to Ahadi and Uru about getting us home. I don't suppose you'd know anyway to get back to the Pridelands, would you?"

"No, sorry. I've never gotten a grip on all that dimensional travel and other realm stuff."

"Huh?" Kovu went, not understanding a word Askari was saying.

"Never mind. In short, I can't help you there. I can provide company though."

"That will do just fine." Kovu replied.

With that the two of them headed off for a stroll through the tunnel system, chatting along the way.

 **Not a whole lot happening there, but there's always going to be chapters like that isn't there. The next chapter is going to be set in the Pridelands to. I'll have that up in a day or so.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to the Pridleands now. Not long after chapter 13 ended. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Vitani and Kion were about to send someone out to find Maisha and Mpenzi when they turned up out of the blue at the entrance to the cave of Pride rock, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"You two haven't been racing each other back to pride rock again have you?" Kion asked.

"No... We... We saw some... Some..." Maisha began, still out of breath.

Mpenzi finished for her.

"We saw some... Hyenas by the border... By the river."

"What!" Kion exasperated.

"Hyenas?" Vitani repeated. "Are you sure?"

"We're sure." Maisha confirmed. "They were standing in the shadows on the other side of the river.

"How many were there?" Kion asked.

"I think I saw three of them. But there could have been others." Mpenzi answered, now with his breath recovered.

"Three?" Vitani turned to Kion. "You know who that could be don't you?"

"It could either be Janja and his group or Shenzi and the other two. Banzai and Ed, was it?"

"They were coming this way." Maisha said with enthusiasm.

"Great. That's all we need right now." Moaned Vitani. "First Kiara and Kovu go missing and now hyenas are coming for us."

"What?" Maisha went, her mouth agape. "Mum and Dad are missing?"

 _It's time we told them._ Vitani thought. Kion must have had the same thought too because he was the one to start explaining to the young cub.

"Kiara and Kovu went to get Leela back from some hyenas this morning. They haven't come back yet."

"Hyenas? Do you think there's a connection?" Mpenzi suggested the possibility.

If there wasn't then it would be an amazing coincidence.

Vitani could tell that Maisha was deeply worried about her parents. Of course this was something that was a totally alien concept to herself. Her mother, Zira, had never been the loving kind of parent one could wish for. Sure she had her moments but that was mainly instinct if anything. Parental love was something that had been absent in Vitani's childhood, and she knew Kovu felt the same too.

"How long ago did you see these hyenas?" Vitani asked.

"About half an hour ago." Maisha told her.

"OK. We'll take care of this from here. You two go and get some sleep." Kion prompted the two cubs.

"Alright. I hope we can get mum, dad and Leela back." Maisha said as she and Mpenzi trotted into the Pride rock cave. They heard Kion call out behind them.

"Tiifu! Zuri!"

The two lionesses responded to his calls and joined him and Vitani on the ledge outside Pride rock.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Tiifu said wiping her eyes. She was already dozing off when she was called out.

"It'd better be important." Zuri complained.

She wasn't tired like Tiifu but she wasn't happy about being taken out of a state in which she was about to go sleep.

"If by important you mean grey with sharp teeth and claws then yes, it is _very_ important." Vitani said to the two sleepy lionesses.

Kion took over from there.

"Maisha and Mpenzi claimed to have spotted three hyenas heading for Pride rock. And since Kiara and Kovu were rescuing Leela from some hyenas we figured the two were linked."

"Hyenas? That is bad news." Tiifu suddenly perked up from her dreary state.

"What are we going to do?" Zuri demanded to know.

"We'll each have to take it in turns to keep watch out here." Vitani said. She could see the expressions on Tiifu and Zuri's faces that said _Not more watch duty._ They had already had to guard Shenzi all the previous night. Now they had to look out for more hyenas the very next night.

Nevertheless it was still a necessity to keep the pride safe. And the two of them had already proven that they could do such a job by guarding Shenzi for an entire night without any trouble.

Reluctantly they both agreed.

"OK."

"Sure."

"Great, thanks." Kion said gladly. "I'll take the first watch. We'll swap over in an hour."

Now that the arrangements for the night were made Vitani, Tiifu and Zuri went back into the cave to rest until their shift came around.

Kion perched himself near the edge of the tip of Pride rock with the night time wind blowing through his red mane. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was filled with stars that night. Was his father really up there now? Of course he was. He knew he was. Anyway, philosophical distractions aside, Kion went back to watching over the dark savannah.

But he didn't see, in the far distance, the three grey bodies advancing towards them in the blackness of the night.

 **Ooooh, they're getting closer. The next chapter is when it gets even better. Keep an eye out for that in a couple days or so.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter is here. Here's where it begins to get even more interesting. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

As Kiara thought, Ahadi and Uru were both awake in their cave. They noticed them before they had even entered and beckoned for her and Leela to come closer to them. So that's just what they did. It was as though they were expecting them. Uru called out to them first.

"Ah, Kiara, Leela. Hope you and Kovu are settling in well."

"Yeah. It's alright I suppose." Kiara replied. "Not like we're planning on staying long though."

"Of course not." Ahadi began. "Now, we thought you might want to talk to us. So what did you want to know?"

"Well, really we want to know if you can get us back home." Leela said.

"Back to Pride rock." Added Kiara.

"OK." Ahadi continued. "In short, yes, there is a way we can get you back to Pride rock."

"Great!" Kiara celebrated verbally. "How soon will you be able to do this?"

"By tomorrow night. Is that soon enough?" Uru asked.

"If it's the quickest you can manage then it'll have to do."

Leela leaned forwards and contributed something new.

"In the mean time, could you tell us more about this place, the Skylands? And who it is you're actually fighting up here?"

"And why Mohatu wanted to kill us all." Kiara added.

Ahadi sat up to a more comfortable position in front of the fire. Uru remained how she was though. Ahadi then gave his answer to the lionesses questions.

"None of those questions have simple answers I'm afraid. But we'll do our best to bring you up to speed on the situation."

 _Finally._ Kiara thought. Finally she would know more about what the hell was going on in this strange place.

"First off, the Skylands has been around for thousands of years, probably even longer. Back on Earth your cubs are told stories of their dead kings and queens that go on to a better place, right?" Uru enquired.

"Yeah. I was told that as a cub several times." Kiara said.

"Well this place is the basis for those stories. But nowadays it isn't the paradise that it used to be when the tales began. It really was beautiful before this blasted war started."

"We've only got your word for it. But I believe it."

Ahadi and Uru's faces were changing, subtly. Changing into the kind of face someone made when recalling things they would rather not remember. Their expressions seemed genuine enough.

"Then the trouble came." Ahadi carried on from Uru. "We won't bore you with the details but it wasn't a pleasant sight, believe me. This safe haven, this second chance, soon became a battleground. And it's been like that ever since."

"Problem is..." Uru took back the role of explaining from Ahadi. "...Once you die here, there's nothing else waiting for you. No third chance. It's just life in the Pridelands, then here, then nothing. But usually people who come here become immortal. No natural causes of death exist here, only the lion-made ones."

"Hey, does that mean Scar and Zira are really dead? For good?" Leela asked Kiara.

"I guess it must. They died in their second life so they must be dead. Which is a relief in itself."

"You also wanted to know why Mohatu wanted you all dead?"

"Yeah." Kiara said.

"Well that's easier shown than explained through word of mouth." Ahadi told them. "Follow us."

He and Uru strutted over to the cave exit, beckoning Kiara and Leela to follow them. The two lionesses were reluctant at first but it didn't take very long at all for them to pursue behind the two 'generals'. They didn't say where exactly they were going but it was deeper than the bottom of the chasm that held Ahadi and Uru's cave. Even deeper than what had appeared to be the deepest point of the bunker. What could they want to show them that would work better than just telling them?

It seemed like Askari had been leading Kovu through the tunnels for miles now. It probably wasn't that much but it felt like it. Kovu just assumed it was because he hadn't slept in a couple of days. All of a sudden Askari came to a halt in what was no more than simply another bit of cave. But there was no other lions to be seen. He must have wanted to get Kovu alone to talk to him about something.

"OK, Kovu. It isn't likely that anyone will come by this way, but just in case they do I'm going to make this quick. Ahadi and Uru, you can't trust them."

Askari looked over his shoulder every now and then. This was obviously something that he shouldn't be talking about.

"Why not? They seem nice enough." Kovu replied, puzzled.

"Oh, they can put on a pretty face alright. But they aren't what they seem."

"What do you mean? They aren't the generals of this army? Is that you're saying?"

"No, they are the generals. But there's more to them than that. They have a plan to prevent a critical move by the enemy that could win them the war."

Kovu was really confused now. Why would Askari be worried about his leaders stopping their enemies from beating them?

"Surely that's a good thing. You don't want your enemies to win, do you?"

"No, of course not. But you don't know what it is Ahadi and Uru plan to do to stop them."

"Then enlighten me." Kovu said.

Askari once again looked over his shoulder, no, he looked all around to make sure they were alone. He was paranoid.

"It's not something you'll understand straight away but I can try to explain it the best I can..."

 **Aaaaaaand, you'll have to wait to find out what it is. Sorry about that. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Important story element coming up! It quite strange but then again did you read the previous story? If so then you'll know to expect something a bit out of the ordinary by now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

The long journey down into the hidden depths of the bunker was finally ended when Ahadi, Uru, Kiara and Leela arrived at an opening in the cave wall.

"In here." Ahadi instructed.

Kiara and Leela reluctantly went inside the opening. Once inside they could see that it was no different from an ordinary cave, except inside there was a huge mass of, well, something, in the centre. It was glowing a pure white and was composed of some kind of black tentacle like... Things.

"What on Earth is this tangle of... Whatever it is?" Kiara asked.

Uru replied with "This is our greatest weapon."

"A war as big and grand as this one can't possibly be won with claws and teeth." Ahadi added.

"How can this help you win a war?" Leela said, investigating the strange mass in front of her. Was it alive? Sentient? Or simply a strange looking object? "And how does this relate to Mohatu?"

"Let us explain." Ahadi began. "We call this... Creature, the Zote Kuona. It has been, for many years now, a hidden secret of our army. In the right hands it could be used to destroy an entire world."

Kiara found it hard to believe that this tangled mess of black and white had the power to destroy an entire world. Then again, this wasn't her world.

Ahadi continued. "If our enemies ever got their... Hands, on this being they could win the war in seconds. Mohatu wanted to kill your people because he thought he was sparing you from an even worse demise, but also because the Zote Kuona can be used on living things and turn them into something called dark power."

Uru took over. "And if Mohatu had succeeded in killing all of your people there wouldn't have been enough living matter to convert to dark power. But of course the enemy never got anywhere near the Zote Kuona so Mohatu's whole 'mission' was rather pointless in the end."

Leela was still eyeing up the Zote Kuona. She was so baffled by its form.

"So what's this 'dark power'?" Asked Kiara, curious by the powerful sounding name.

"The deadliest power in the universe. That's all you need to know. And that's why neither our army or the enemy can be allowed to use it."

Kiara couldn't believe any of this. How could there be a power so devastating that it was too dangerous to use? Even in a place like the Skylands that supposedly was all-powerful. But apparently such a thing _did_ exist.

"Now I understand why you had to show us." Leela said as she stopped examining the strange thing.

"Indeed." Uru replied.

"I expect you're getting tired now. We'll take you back to the main chasm and you can go and get some sleep before your trip back tomorrow." Ahadi suggested.

"Thanks. Lead the way I guess." Kiara said.

Ahadi was the first to leave the cave, then Uru who had Kiara behind her and Leela took up the rear. The way back seemed shorter than the way there. That was probably due to Kiara and Leela having something to think about this time round. Time flies when you're preoccupied with things mentally. Leela came up to Kiara on the long walk back and said:

"Guess from here on it's plain sailing until we get back home."

"Huh. You'd like to believe." Kiara replied. She knew things were never plain sailing. She knew that from experience.

"The least we can do is hope. I wonder if Kovu's back at the quarters yet."

Kiara felt warm inside at the mention of Kovu's name. All she wanted now after this long ordeal was to cuddle up to him for the night and sleep it all away for a few hours.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the tunnel complex, Kovu was returning from his time with Askari. What that lion had told him was just incredible, and he had to tell Kiara and Leela as soon as he could. He had already bid farewell to Askari and was now alone wandering through the tunnels. He knew the way back to the sleeping quarters and he knew that he was almost there.

"They aren't going to believe this." He muttered as he went on.

Soon he came to the entrance to their quarters and Kiara was already there with Leela. He went on inside to tell them what he'd found out.

 **Just so you know, Zote Kuona means all seeing in Swahili. So next chapter is where Kiara and Leela find out what Askari told Kovu. It links with this 'thing' in the underground cave and it isn't something pleasant. Next chapter up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So now it's time to find out what Askari told Kovu in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Kiara and Leela sat down to listen to what Kovu had to say. He too took a seat near the fire in the wall. Both lionesses could see that the look on Kovu's face was a serious one, more serious than usual in fact. This must be important.

"Now while you two were out with Ahadi and Uru I was talking with Askari." Kovu began. "You'll never believe what I found out from him."

"Is it something important?" Leela asked.

"By hell it is." Kovu replied, the serious face still present. "He told me about something called a... Zote Kuona, or something like that-"

"That's what Ahadi and Uru were showing us." Kiara interrupted. "It was... strange, to say the least."

"Well apparently it's supposed to be some kind of super weapon for the army here." Kovu continued.

"What did Askari have to say about it?" Asked Leela.

"Not much good, I'm afraid. You see, what Mohatu was trying to do was save us all from something worse than death. Or that's what we thought anyway. Well it turns out that he technically was, but it wasn't for us, it was for these people." Kovu explained.

"What do you mean?" Kiara wondered aloud.

Kovu was reluctant to reply. He looked like he was about to tell them something horrible. And he probably was. He then carried on.

"That 'creature', the Zote Kuona, is a super weapon alright. And the people in the Pridelands are its ammunition. Askari told me that a year ago the war up here got so bad that Ahadi and Uru were planning to use the Zote Kuona to destroy the enemy forces. But that would have involved the deaths of everyone back on Earth." Kovu himself was finding this hard to believe as well as his two companions.

"How? Why would it need to kill us all to work?" Kiara said, confused.

"That's the horrific, yet complex part. The thing would have pulled everyone into the sky into one giant mass and used the energy from the mashed up corpses to completely obliterate these guys' enemies. Mohatu tried to kill us to make the process quicker. That's all."

Kiara couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so horrifying she didn't want to think about it. But she couldn't help but do so.

"Wh... What?" She whimpered. "That can't be true."

"That's what Askari said." Kovu responded.

"Then Askari's wrong then, isn't he?" Kiara sure as hell hoped so.

"I'm afraid it is true, Kiara." Came Leela's voice.

Kiara and Kovu both turned their attention to the lioness. She knew?

"Wait, you already knew about this?" Kovu asked in puzzlement. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it didn't seem necessary up until now." Leela answered.

"She's got a point, Kovu. There really wasn't any reason for her to tell us up until this point, because we had no idea of the things existence." Kiara said.

"And I thought it was gone or unimportant by now." Leela added.

"OK. We'll look past that for now. But I still haven't told you the worst part yet."

"How can it get any worse?" Asked Kiara.

Kovu sighed and sunk his head down before looking up again and replying to his wife.

"Because I think Ahadi and Uru are planning to try it again."

Askari arrived at Ahadi and Uru's cave as per their request. Although why they wanted to see him now was beyond him. Almost. He entered and found the two of them stood in front of the fire and already facing him.

"Ah, Askari. Nice of you to come when we asked you." Ahadi said first.

"Of course. But why did you bring me here?" Askari asked.

"Oh, it's simple really." Uru carried on. "We're going to kill you."

"What?"

"We don't tolerate treason I'm afraid." Ahadi said.

They'd found out about him and Kovu speaking earlier! How? It was impossible for them to know about that. There was no one else around at the time to have told them so there's no way they could know.

"How did you know?" Askari asked in panic.

"We know everything that goes on down here. Shame you forgot that." Uru replied rather sinisterly.

Before Askari could do anything or say anything else Uru raised her paw and swiped it in the direction he was stood in. But she was way too far away to reach him. It wasn't necessary for her to reach him however, because the fire behind them seemed to come to life and fly across the room, seemingly at Uru's command. The flames surrounded Askari and scorched him before seconds later he completely vanished. Forever.

Ahadi and Uru began to chuckle. Happy that they had disposed of their traitor.

"I think we should prepare for more opposition from Kiara and her friends. Don't you?" Uru said after a while.

"I think that would be a good idea. She'll try and stop us now that she knows. But I wonder if she'll be willing to kill those she loves most to get to us." Ahadi speculated.

"We'll soon find out." Uru replied.

The two of them began to chuckle again as the fire continued to burn brightly behind them. An unintentional symbolism of their hidden evil.

 **Well, I did say it wasn't something pleasant, didn't I? I got the idea from the game 'Dead Space 3' actually. And Ahadi and Uru killing Askari is only the start of it. I'll have chapter 20 up in a couple days or so as well.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, chapter 20. We're really getting into this now. By the way the hyenas are going to have their first big appearance since chapter 10 here, seeing as how they haven't turned up in a while. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20

That night when Kovu and Leela were sleeping, Kiara was still awake and thinking. Thinking about what they would do when the morning came. If Kovu was right and Ahadi and Uru were planning to do this terrible thing, then they would have to stop them, whatever it took.

Kiara began to run through everything she'd found out since they'd arrived here.

The past lions of the Pridelands were here fighting a war with some enemy that Kiara currently didn't know about. Then they had been introduced to the Zote Kuona which, as far as Kiara could understand, was a powerful bio-weapon of some sort. Now they knew that the two highest figures in this place were likely plotting to destroy the world in order to fuel this bio-weapon to defeat their own enemies.

 _War has no rules._ She thought.

What was important now though was figuring out what to do tomorrow. What if Ahadi and Uru already knew that they knew what they planned to do?

Why did it seem like all of Kiara's ancestors were evil? First Mohatu, the earliest known settler in the Pridelands, had tried to kill them just so his people here could survive. Then there was Scar, her grandfather's brother, who had killed Mufasa and sent Simba off into the wild while he slowly withered away the Pridelands. And now there was Ahadi and Uru trying to do the same thing as Mohatu.

Maybe if she met Simba and Nala here they would turn out to be evil too? That was a thought to horrible to keep in mind for more than a moment, so Kiara soon got rid of it and returned to making a plan. Not long now before she and her two companions would need one.

It was coming up to midnight in the Pridelands and all but one of the pride was fast asleep. It was now Zuri's turn to keep watch in case the hyenas showed up. So far tonight there had been absolutely no sight of them. But it was better safe than sorry.

All seemed quiet out on the horizon, all except for a quick flash of light in the darkness which Zuri dismissed as a symptom of tiredness.

But it had also distracted her from the three pairs of glowing green eyes that had crept their way under Pride rock. The leading pair hopped up onto the first step like rock and then signalled for the others to do the same. The three creatures stealthily came up behind Zuri as she continued to stare out into the black distance, completely oblivious to their presence.

"Wonder where they could have got to?" She muttered.

"Well they ain't coming back." Said Shenzi from behind.

Zuri turned around only to be greeted with a black paw to the face, followed by a couple of kicks and another punch to the face that knocked her out, much quieter than the attackers had expected. But it clearly hadn't been quiet enough because inside the cave came the sound of the other lions beginning to stir awake.

"Take cover and pick them off one by one." Shenzi ordered.

"Sure." Banzai replied.

Banzai and Ed went over to the rock that sat outside the cave entrance and hid behind its cover while Shenzi ducked down on the steps leading down to the ground on the other side of the cave mouth. Mere moments later a greyish lioness exited the cave and stood out in the open. A former Outlander probably. She saw Zuri collapsed on the ground near the tip of Pride rock.

"Zuri?"

"Now!" Shenzi instructed.

Banzai and Ed both jumped out from their cover and pinned down the lioness before slashing a fatal gash across her underbelly. She was dead in seconds. More stirs came from within the cave. The hyenas had to act quickly if they were going to secure their grip on the place.

Shenzi lead them into the literal lions den and they took down two more lionesses between them just as a few of the pride arose from their slumber. Two cubs were now huddled by two fully grown lions, too different to be their parents. The two cubs were Maisha and Mpenzi, while the two adults Shenzi recognised. Well, she knew one of them at least. The male lion with the red mane and faded elder mark on his left front shoulder was Kion, who she'd heard a lot about from Janja over the years. She wasn't sure who the other one was though. A couple other lionesses were awake next to the first four, not bearing any resemblance to any one Shenzi had ever seen before.

"What do you want here?" Kion demanded to know.

"We're here to reclaim our property. Our share of the Pridelands that was rightfully ours." Shenzi answered.

"You know the rules." Kion continued. "You aren't allowed here until an official law change happens. And the only one who can do that is Kiara or Kovu. And in case you hadn't noticed they're missing along with Leela."

"Wait? Kiara and Kovu are the only ones who can grant us permission to stay here?" Banzai asked.

"That's right." Vitani said sternly.

"Goddammit." Shenzi cursed.

Of course, they'd sent them off to the Skylands to get them out of the way. Now it turned out they actually needed them in the first place. So that meant that this whole 'taking the Pridelands by force' was kind of pointless.

"But we don't need to obey your rules. After all, the people in power aren't here like you said, so they would never know." Shenzi said sinisterly.

She began to slowly step towards the lioness called Vitani who had Maisha and Mpenzi cowering at her feet. Kion stopped her though before she could go any further. This also signalled the other two lionesses to stand defensively around the hyenas. In addition to them the rest of the pride had woken up during the commotion and now half a dozen lions were standing their ground in front of the hyenas. There were too many of them for Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to take on. And it seemed that Kion was in charge while Kiara and Kovu were gone and Shenzi knew he could easily beat the three of them. So she called off her comrades and backed down. For the time being.

"Banzai, Ed, stand down." She ordered.

The two male hyenas followed the ordered of their leader.

"What are you going to do with us?" Asked Banzai.

Kion responded with "Tiifu, take our 'guests' down to the lower cave and guard them with two more lionesses. We'll switch over in an hour."

"Alright." Tiifu replied.

Tiifu and two other lionesses of similar looks then escorted the three hyenas outside and down to the lower cave discovered under Pride rock a year ago.

Kion heard her call back to them.

"Zuri looks hurt here as well! You'd better get her some help!"

"Will do!" Vitani called back.

Kion went out to check Zuri while Vitani stayed and comforted Maisha and Mpenzi.

"Now, can you two go back to sleep for now?" She asked.

"I... I think so." Maisha said.

"Ye... Yeah." Mpenzi answered.

"They're under guard in the lower cave. You'll be safe up here with us. Now, goodnight."

"Night." Maisha replied.

"Goodnight." Mpenzi did said the same.

The two cubs then drifted off back to the sleep they were distracted from by the three hyenas just now.

Hopefully Kiara, Kovu and Leela would get back soon, or this thing could go from bad to worse really quickly.

 **Yep. Indeed it could. Well, it was a nice attempt by the hyenas to take Pride rock by force, but it just didn't work out for them. We'll catch up with the guys in the Pridelands again later on, but next chapter Kiara, Kovu and Leela will begin their plan to stop Ahadi and Uru and escape from the Skylands. Chapter 21 will be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time for Kiara, Kovu and Leela to put their plan into action. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21

It was hard to tell when it was morning in the underground bunker, what with it being underground and all, but it seemed like morning was the time because all the other inhabitants were getting up and going to somewhere else, leaving Kiara, Kovu and Leela in their quarters, in near silence. The three of them had been up for about an hour already so Kiara could explain her plan to them. It seemed like the whole community here was busy with something else which was perfect. Kiara was about to leave to commence the first stage of per plan.

"You two know what you have to do?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll be busy doing our bit." Kovu replied.

"Thank you, Kovu. We'll be able to go home after this is done. I'll make sure of it."

Kiara, doing her best to act confident, turned away and headed for the exit, but paused herself at the sound of Kovu's voice.

"And Kiara. I love you. Good luck."

"I love you too." She returned the phrase.

"Please be careful." Leela said.

"I will. Now we'd better hurry if we're going to get this done in time."

And this time Kiara left the quarters and was soon out of sight.

She had told Kovu and Leela that they were to go and keep an eye on the people here. See what they did and make sure they didn't go near the Zote Kuona chamber where Kiara was going. And they also had to keep a close watch on Ahadi and Uru to stop them from finding out, that is if they didn't already know. Right now though it looked as though all the lions were heading to the surface. Why though? Was there some kind of attack from their enemies going on? If so it would be the perfect distraction. Kovu initiated their departure from the sleeping quarters as he approached the exit.

"Come on. Sounds like their having fun without us. Lets go and see what we can do." He said.

"Lets just keep them away from Kiara for as long as possible, OK." Leela replied.

The two of them then left the room and went in the opposite direction that Kiara went, towards the crowd of lions now hurrying towards the surface. They had to push their way past numerous slow goers on their way. They were both just hoping that Kiara was successful and that she'd find a way to get them back home at the same time. But more than anything, Kovu hoped that she'd still be alive by the end of it all.

Kiara was alone in a particular tunnel that she remembered lead to the chamber where the Zote Kuona was housed. So far she hadn't come across any other living thing in the damp passageways, a good sign. She had narrowed down their options and really there had only been one viable thing for them to do. Destroy the Zote Kuona and find a way out of these lands without the help of Ahadi or Uru. It was risky but at the same time it was their best option. Soon Kiara came to the small opening in the cave wall where the passage continued for a short time before coming out into the place she wanted to be. But when she went inside there was more than the black mass of tentacles in the centre of the chamber, there was also a lion stood in front of it. He looked similar to Mufasa. Ahadi! So he and Uru did already know. But how?

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

Kiara then realised that her mouth was agape, hanging open in surprise.

"Kind of, I suppose." She answered after a few moments. "Where's Uru?"

"She's busy with the soldiers up on the surface. We're under attack from our enemies."

"And just who are these enemies of yours? You still haven't told us."

"All in good time, dear."

Ahadi then came closer to Kiara and began to walk circles around her, inspecting her.

"I expected you to react like this to finding out about our plan. To finding out about the true nature of this place." He said, softly but sinisterly.

Kiara kept her eyes fixed in one place so she didn't get distracted by Ahadi's circling.

"You call this heaven? An afterlife? It's just another example of what goes on back on Earth." Kiara said, acting calm in the presence of her enemy.

"It used to be a heaven, until _they_ came and ravaged the landscape, forcing us underground and sparking a deadly conflict that's been going on for centuries now. We've been unable to beat them ever since."

"And that's why you got so desperate you were prepared to destroy an entire world to achieve victory. Does everyone turn evil when they come here or is it exclusive those in power?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'evil' my dear Kiara. We're simply trying to survive. Just like you do in the Pridelands. Essentially there's no difference."

How could this be any relative of Kiara's? Someone who was perfectly fine with committing genocide in order to continue living.

Suddenly a large shape of light appeared in front of the Zote Kuona. It was half opaque, half transparent. It showed something happening, it looked like the surface where she, Kovu and Leela first arrived here.

"Ah. A view of what's going on upstairs. Here's your chance to see our enemies." Ahadi said.

Kiara watched the view of the surface as all the lions from the bunker were running towards something in the distance. She couldn't quite make out what it was yet, but she could make out the bodies of two very familiar lions. Kovu and Leela were in the crowd, looking around to make sure they could see everyone. At least they were doing their job, but they'd gone straight into danger. The lion's enemies then came into view. And they were... Unlike anything Kiara had ever seen before.

 **And you'll find out next time what those things look like. We're getting very close to the climax now, in fact we're pretty much there already. Chapter 22 will be up in a couple days or so.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So a battle is happening between the lions of the Skylands and these new enemies. Kovu and Leela are caught up in the middle of it while Kiara goes to stop what's happening in the bunker. Also there's a big surprise at the end of this chapter. A BIG surprise. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Out on the surface, a battle was waging. A battle between the lions and the... Whatever the hell the other things were. They were in the air, a sort of arrowhead shape with tentacles coming out the bottom. They were firing some kind of light beams at the lions that seemed to kill them in one hit. They were much more powerful than the creatures they were fighting, that was for sure. Somewhere in amongst the crowd of falling lions were Kovu and Leela, desperately trying to dodge the airborne creatures attacks. Kovu bumped into another lion, younger than himself, and the lion was hit with a beam of light that killed him instantly. If it hadn't been for him it would have been Kovu that was killed!

Further ahead a lioness jumped up at one of the flying creatures and was able to hang from its tentacles for a short while, swinging around violently. But it wasn't long before both the creature and the lioness went hurtling towards the ground, exploding on impact and taking out another group of lions in the process.

Kovu was now scanning around, trying to find Leela who'd been separated from him. Soon he spotted her, struggling to stay on her feet in the rush of the crowd. He started to make his way to her, pushing through the stampeding bodies of fur and muscle.

Kovu soon managed to reach Leela and the two of them began to barge their way back to the bunker entrance, going against the flow of the rest of the army.

 _Maybe coming up here at this time wasn't a good idea after all._

As all of this happened on the surface Kiara watched it on the viewing hologram in the underground chamber with Ahadi. She was paying close attention to where Kovu and Leela were the whole time, holding her breath most of the way through. Then she saw them! They were getting close to the bunker entrance. Hopefully they'd make it back inside. She would have kept watching to see if they did or not, but Ahadi distracted her when he started talking.

"So now you see the kind of situation we're in here. We have hundreds of battles like these almost everyday. Now you see why we became so desperate to end it all."

"Nothing you say can ever justify trying to kill an entire world to keep this one alive!" Kiara snapped. "If Kovu and Leela don't come back down here alive I'll kill you! I'll destroy the Zote Kuona! I'll destroy this whole place!"

Kovu and Leela were mere metres away from safety. They were going to make it! Then a dark lioness jumped in front of them and stopped their progress. Uru!

"Not so fast!"

"What?" Said Kovu as he and Leela came to a halt.

"You and your meddling wife, Kiara have conspired against us. For that you have to die. Nothing must be allowed to prevent us from having victory over the enemy."

"You're at war with these things, but why? And what the hell are they?" Leela asked.

Kovu reacted fast.

"Leela, do you really think this is the best time for exposition. We're in the middle-"

"Really, Leela, I'd have thought you'd know." Uru interrupted. "You want to know? We call them the Muuaji. They come from a dying world somewhere in the stars and they were searching for a new home. They tried to take the Skylands for their own by force, and we've been at war ever since because of it."

"And this super bio-weapon of yours is the only thing strong enough to kill them?" Kovu asked.

"Yes. And the only way to power it is with the bodies of a trillion dead mortals. And you aren't going to stop us from doing that!"

Predictably Uru leapt at Kovu and the two went tumbling across the ground. Leela tried to pull Uru off of Kovu but Uru kicked back and knocked Leela over. Kovu took advantage of Uru's very brief moment of occupation and scratched her across the face, leaving a huge bloody gash.

Uru gasped in shock and found herself being throw to the ground by Kovu. She was still determined though and got up immediately, this time attacking Leela who was still shaken up from Uru kicking her in the face. Kovu came to her rescue as he jumped on Uru and took her down, but somehow she slipped away before any damage could be done. She was now standing a couple dozen feet away, right near where the rest of the lions were busy charging at the Muuaji.

"You won't win! You hear me!" She shouted. "Your fate is sealed! You're all going to die!"

Just then, as Uru turned her head to the right, she saw, coming towards her, a shot from a Muuaji soldier. It hurtled towards her at light speed and hit her square in the head. Her now dead but warm body collapsed on the ground. It was all over in an instant.

"Come on. In the bunker!" Leela called out to Kovu.

Kovu took one last look at the battle ground before them, at Uru's corpse lying in the middle of it. Then he followed Leela inside the bunker just as another Muuaji shot hit the ground behind them. They were safe!

Kiara hadn't been watching as this happened. Instead she was still engaged in a heated debate with Ahadi.

"Destroy the Skylands will you? And everyone here? I don't think you'll do that."

Kiara felt a cold gust of wind in the room. Then, all of a sudden, behind her came a familiar voice. One that filled her mind with shock, and sadness. All sorts of reactions were flooding her head at once. The voice of someone she loved far too much to ever truly let go of him.

"Hello, Kiara..."

Kiara turned around and standing there, were Simba and Nala, plain as day. Alive.

"...My daughter."

"Daddy?"

 **Du Du Duuuuh! Yeah, Simba and Nala are there. Well it is the afterlife after all. How will this change Kiara's intentions? Oh and by the way, Muuaji is Swahili for killer. Chapter 23 up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK, so after that cliffhanger last time we're just going to take a quick look at what's happening in the Pridelands and then next chapter we'll go back to the main action, I promise.**

Chapter 23

It was time for a guard switch over on the three hyenas. Kion was taking over from Vitani so she could get some sleep. Kion approached the lower cave entrance where Vitani was sat, keeping watch on their captives as she had been doing for the last hour. She was looking very tired but perked up at the sight of Kion.

"That time again, is it?" She asked, drearily.

"Yeah. How you doing?" Kion asked as he nuzzled up to her.

"I'm cold and I'm tired. But otherwise I'm fine."

"Alright. Go and get some sleep. It's my turn now."

"Any news on Kiara?"

"Not yet. I'm starting to get worried."

"Me too. Well, have fun guarding these guys. I'll send Tiifu down in an hour to take over. See you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Kion repeated as Vitani began to make her way to the base of the steps leading up to Pride rock's main platform and cave.

When she was gone Kion heard Shenzi call out from within the cave.

"Hey, Kion. How long are you going to keep us here?"

Kion turned to face them, looking through the gap in the large boulder they'd put in place to stop the hyenas from escaping.

"Until Kiara and Kovu get back. And while we're on the subject, do you have any ideas as to how to get them back?"

"No, sorry." Shenzi said without thinking for very long. "Only they can bring themselves back from the Skylands. There's nothing we can do here."

"So it's up to them. Dammit."

This irritated Kion. All his life he'd been used to being the one to make a difference. His time leading the lion guard had done that. But now he was helpless to do anything to help his sister and brother-in-law.

 _This sucks._

There were only a couple more hours left until dawn. If they hadn't returned by then Kion didn't know what they were going to do. They would be stuck without a king and queen and lumbered with three hyenas that they could do nothing with.

Kion sat down, ignoring Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (who was laughing. Still!) and they ignored him. They all waited for time to pass by and reveal their fate to them.

Meanwhile in Rafiki's tree, the crazy monkey was working on something he'd been studying for a while now. He was curious to know more about the way a living person's mind worked. He had a few ideas that he was eager to test out on the subject. One idea in particular was that an individual could create their own world inside their mind that only they could access. What if that world could be brought into reality? Or the other way around perhaps? What could become possible if a person's entire mindscape was made available for all to see?

"An interesting thought..." He thought to himself out loud.

He hoped that one day he'd get to test his ideas.

One day...

 **Sorry to keep you waiting for the next part of the Skylands plot. Chapter 24 will return to it. Oh, and just between you and me, there's something very important in this chapter that you should keep in mind for the next story. Next chapter up soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just four more chapters to go guys! Lets see what happens next after Simba and Nala made an unexpected appearance last time.**

Chapter 24

Simba and Nala were stood in front of their daughter. They were alive in this place!

"Of course." Kiara realised.

The Skylands was the afterlife. Of course Simba and Nala were alive here. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

"Is it really you?" Kiara asked, though she was sure they were them already.

"Yes." Simba said. "It's us."

Kiara ran to her father and nuzzled tightly up to him, so glad she was seeing them again. If only this moment could last forever.

"I miss you, daddy. Mum too." She cried.

"We've been watching you from up here, Kiara." Nala said. "You've done so well as queen with Kovu as king. We're so proud of you."

Kiara was still crying into her fathers shoulder when she replied.

"I never want to let you go again. Never."

"And so comes her dilemma." Ahadi chuckled.

Kiara removed her tear soaked face from Simba's fur and turned to face her enemy.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sniffling.

"If you destroy the Zote Kuona like you said you would you'll destroy the whole of the Skylands. And everyone in them. Including them." Ahadi nodded towards Simba and Nala stood behind Kiara. "But if you don't then you will be allowed to stay here with Kovu and Leela. And your parents will remain alive here too. So what's it to be, Kiara? Your world or your parents?"

"That's a horrible decision to make." Kiara said.

She turned back to her parents who were looking at her, expecting her to make the choice on her own. It wasn't fair! She couldn't choose between her world and her parents. She began to cry again and Simba spoke to her.

"It's your choice, dear."

"I can't... I can't."

"Please, don't worry about us." Nala added.

"We've had our time. But the rest of the animals in the Pridelands have still got lives to live. Let them have that."

So this was Ahadi's plan. To break her emotionally. She could only save her parents or her pride. He was hoping that her love for Simba and Nala would be too strong to discard. And right now it looked like it was working.

"This isn't fair." Kiara cried again.

"Kiara. We'll always be alive in your memory. That'll be enough." Simba comforted his daughter.

"Not for me it won't be."

Nala then contributed to the conversation again.

"Think of Maisha, Kiara. If you choose us she'll die along with everyone else."

"But if I choose you over them, they'll die and end up here with me."

"I don't think so." Simba said, looking over at Ahadi who was now smiling with an evil grin. "He's cut off the connection. No one can come here until he reopens it again."

"What?" Kiara turned to Ahadi, not sure whether she felt anger or shock more than the other.

"Your time is running out." He said. "What's it to be? Or are you incapable of making decisions?"

"I've had enough of you." Kiara snapped, her tears being replaced with anger. "You've done nothing but use me and my friends from the moment you and Uru laid eyes on us."

"Kiara!" Came the voice of Kovu somewhere down the passageway outside.

Kiara ignored it entirely as her anger readied her for an attack on Ahadi.

"Kiara, don't." Simba pleaded.

But that didn't work. Kiara jumped for Ahadi and landed on him, knocking him off balance, but not knocking him over. The two struggled with each other, slashing and clawing at their faces with some success.

Kovu and Leela bounded onto the scene while this was happening. Stepping past Simba and Nala, not even acknowledging their presence at first. Their attention was more focussed on Kiara and Ahadi in the room.

"Kiara!" Kovu shouted.

Kiara managed to get on top briefly and slash across Ahadi's face, letting blood drip down onto the hard stone ground. Ahadi quickly regained the dominating position however and rolled Kiara over onto her back. He pinned her down and smacked her round the head with his paw. Kiara's vision went blurry and she began to feel dizzy.

Kovu and Leela both stepped in to help at this action. Kovu propelled himself onto Ahadi's back while Leela slipped underneath and cut across his stomach. Ahadi stumbled back as Kovu hacked at his back, allowing Kiara to crawl away to temporary safety.

Kovu hopped off of Ahadi's back when he fell to his knees as a result of Leela's attacks. He kept a close eye on the big lion, ready to react to his next move.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife!" He raged.

"Kovu, really, I expected you to get killed up on the surface. What a disappointment that you've turned up here." Ahadi replied, bleeding quite heavily now.

Leela was sneaking up behind Ahadi while he was facing Kovu,planning on landing the final blow. Kovu did his best to keep Ahadi's attention on him but despite his efforts Ahadi sensed Leela and swung round with his paw, sending Leela flying across the room and hitting the far wall, with a loud _CRACK!_

A split-second before Ahadi turned back to Kovu, he was met with the paw of that same lion hitting him in the face. Next came a painful sensation of his stomach being punctured and then it was a short few seconds of dizziness followed by a thump as his body collapsed on the ground.

Kovu stood their with blood on his paws, and an unidentified internal organ at his feet. Whatever it was, it had killed Ahadi during its violent removal. Kovu spat on the body and repositioned his attention to Kiara who had gotten to her feet and come to stand by him, still a little uneasy.

"Thank you. You saved me." She said.

"Of course I did. I love you, Kiara."

Simba and Nala approached their daughter and son-in-law. Kovu noticed them for the first time and his eyes remained wide open.

"Wait, how long have they... How are they even... What?"

"Kovu, this _is_ the afterlife, remember?" Kiara reminded him.

"But it won't be for much longer. Kiara, you have to make the right decision." Simba said.

"I know. But-"

Kiara then spotted Leela lying lifelessly at the other end of the chamber. She wasn't moving.

"Leela!" She called out.

Kiara dashed over to her friend with Kovu behind her and her parents behind him. She thought:

 _Please, let her be alive!_

 **Oooh, Will Leela be OK? Will Kiara make the right choice and destroy the Skylands? Just three more chapters to go after this one. Next chapter up soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Third to last chapter. Will Leela survive? Time to find out.**

Chapter 25

Kiara put her paw around Leela's neck and gently turned her head towards her. Her eyes were closed and there were no signs of breathing.

"Leela..." Kiara whimpered.

"Is she..." Kovu began but couldn't finish.

"Y... Yes, she is." Kiara replied, now crying.

Kovu hugged Kiara, his paw over her shoulder, and he looked down on Leela. He couldn't believe she was dead. He'd gotten to know her pretty well over the past year actually. More than he thought it seemed.

Simba and Nala came to stand with them, but they didn't cry. Then again they hadn't gotten to know Leela as much as Kiara and Kovu had.

"Hey. If it helps, we do have certain..." Simba said, trying to find the right word to say next. "...Abilities that come from living here."

"Like what?" Asked Kovu.

"Like this for instance." Nala answered as she moved closer to Leela's body.

Nala raised her paw and held it over Leela's head. After a few moments there was a light shining from seemingly nowhere under Nala's paw. Kiara and Kovu watched on in amazement as Leela began to stir back to life, but she still looked very weak and close to death.

"Ki... Kiara?" She muttered.

Her eyes adjusted to reopening after they never should have done again. She saw Kiara and Kovu in front of her with Simba and Nala stood over her.

"Kiara? How am I..." Leela trailed off.

"What are you doing? And how?" Kiara asked her mother.

"It's a little trick we've learned up here. People that live here can concentrate unneeded life energy into other living, or in most cases post-living, things. It won't cure death but it'll at least give you the chance to say a proper goodbye." Nala explained.

Kiara now had a couple of minutes to say her farewells to one of the best friends she'd ever had. Part of her was thinking 'a couple minutes is nowhere near enough' but another part said 'take the chance. You'll never get another one like this.'

"You'd better make it quick. We can usually only maintain it for around two minutes, at the most." Simba said.

"Thank you." Kiara said quietly. She couldn't speak any louder right now as there was a lump in her throat. But she wasn't sure why.

Kiara lowered her head to talk with Leela, one last time.

"Hey. Leela." She began.

Leela seemed confused. No surprise. It wasn't everyday that you came back from the dead.

"Is that you, Kiara?" The fading lioness asked.

"Yes. It's me. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It wasn't your fault. At least... I won't have to spend the afterlife... In this battleground for... The rest of eternity, aye. You're going to destroy it. Good luck."

"Wait, Leela. Do you know of a way out?"

"No, sorry. Ask... Ask Simba. He'll know." Leela's voice was hoarse and she coughed. "Goodbye Kiara. Goodbye Kovu. I'll miss you..."

Kiara was struggling to see now through all the tears that had built up in her eyes. Kovu was choosing to mourn in silence but he was just as upset as Kiara was.

"Goodbye." Kiara whispered as she closed her eyes and lowered her head even more.

"Goodbye, Leela." Kovu said also.

Leela took one last breath as her eyes closed for the last time. Nala's hand moved away and the light faded until there were no signs of life remaining.

Kovu turned to Simba who was keeping his head low in respect.

"So, Simba. Do you know how we can get back home?" He asked.

"Yeah. As you exit this chamber take a left turn instead of a right. Carry on down the passageway until you find a deep chasm. Jump in and you'll be transported back to the Pridelands."

"By jumping into a chasm? Seriously?"

"Yes, Kovu. I'm sure you've done stranger things before. So this won't be too much trouble will it?"

"Well, no. Alright." Kovu then turned to Kiara. "Hey, Kiara. You hear that? The way out is just down the corridor."

"Finally some good news." Kiara responded, sniffling. "You go on ahead. I have something to finish off here first."

"If you're going to destroy the Zote Kuona then you'll have no more than a minute to escape before this whole world collapses without it." Nala informed them.

"OK." Kiara replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Simba asked. "I mean, just five minutes ago you were refusing to leave us."

"I'm sure. It's what I have to do to save the pride. If I don't then there'll be nothing left to go back to. I know you'll die as well. But I've accepted that."

Kiara turned to face Nala.

"Goodbye, mum. I'll never forget all those times we were together in the Pridelands having fun. I'll never forget."

"Goodbye Kiara. Good luck with your future too."

Kiara then returned to her father. Looking him straight in the eye just like she did last time she said farewell to him. And just like last time, tears began to make an appearance.

"Goodbye, daddy. Thank you for the best childhood any cub could have asked for."

"You're welcome. And don't forget us, will you?"

"Of course not. I could never do that." Kiara said as she felt a slight hint of happiness in amongst all that sadness she was currently feeling.

"We'll be on our way then. Farewell, Kiara, our daughter." The last thing Simba said.

Simba and Nala began to fade away and in only a matter of seconds they were gone. Forever. Kiara sighed and moved on to examining the Zote Kuona, which she had completely forgotten about after all of that. Right at the base of the 'creature' were a clump of root like appendages. Kiara was sure she could severe them with her claws easily. And that would kill the black mess in front of her. Kill this whole place that she now regarded as more of a hell than a heaven.

"Kiara. As soon as you do it, follow me to the exit. Don't stop until you jump into the chasm, OK. We're both going to make it back home. I promise." Kovu said from behind.

"Alright. Go. I'll be with you in a minute."

Kovu, without saying anything further, turned and took off down the left passageway as fast as he could. It didn't feel right leaving his wife like this, but it had to be done.

Kiara was now steadying her paw with her claws extended next to the roots of the Zote Kuona creature. One swift flick of the wrist and this would all be over.

One. Swift. Flick.

All. Over.

 **Kinda sad really. Leela's dead and now Simba and Nala are gone forever. But there's still time for Kiara and Kovu to make it out. Next chapter up soon. Just two more to go now.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The second to last chapter is here! Time for Kiara and Kovu to make their escape and destroy the Skylands.**

Chapter 26

Kovu was now sprinting down the passageway towards the supposed exit from this terrible place. It might have been a paradise once but now it was a breeding ground for death and war. Thank god it would soon be eradicated forever.

Soon Kovu reached the place where the passageway opened up into the huge chamber, and in the that chamber was a massive chasm, just like Simba had said. Now he just had to wait for Kiara to turn up. He waited for her, looking down into the emptiness below, then back at the way he came, hoping to see his wife bolting towards him. But she wasn't. What was taking her so long? Maybe hardly any time had passed, perhaps it was just Kovu's anxiousness that made it seem like a long time.

"Come on, Kiara. Hurry up." Kovu said impatiently.

He was _not_ leaving this place without Kiara by his side. No way.

Suddenly the stone walls around him began to crumble...

Kiara held her paw over the roots with her claws extended. Once she did this she would have no more than two minutes to get to Kovu so they could make their escape. Funny how after all this just one quick cut was enough to end it all. Where they'd had to journey across half of Africa to save their home the first time, then they'd had to survive in the Skylands and now this. And it was all down to this thing in front of her now. It was because of this black mass that she was feeling like this.

"This is for my parents, you son of a bitch."

And with one clean swipe of her paw she cut through all of the Zote Kuona's 'roots' and the mass of tentacles flailed around, letting out a bone chilling screech. The job was done.

All around the chamber the dirty brown walls began to turn into a bright light with a blue-green hue. The room suddenly began to get hotter too, the temperature rising quickly. The Skylands was dying, and it would kill Kiara unless she got to Kovu in time.

"That's my cue to leave."

Kiara turned and bolted off down the passageway on the left, the heat energy chasing her all the way. Now all she longed for was to see Kovu at the end of this tunnel, ready and waiting to jump with her into the chasm that would send them home at long last.

Kovu could wait no longer. The entire chamber had now turned into a blue-green light that was starting to burn his paws where he stood. And Kiara was nowhere to be seen. It was now or never.

"I hope you make it." He said.

Kovu lined himself up with the widest part of the pit and took a few steps back. Then, after taking one last look behind him to check if Kiara was there, he took a run up when he saw she wasn't. He reached the edge and jumped. He was now falling through darkness, just like he had when they'd arrived here. Only this time he was alone.

Kiara made it to the chasm with only seconds to spare. The energy blast was right behind her. Kovu wasn't there, he hadn't waited for her. But she could see why. There was no longer a chamber with a chasm, but instead a blue nothingness with a seemingly bottomless pit in it. It was incredibly hot, unbearable even. Kiara was only paused for a moment and then she leapt, now in mid-air. Time seemed to go a lot slower when you were in this kind of mind state.

She was about to start falling, about to make it, when he felt the intense heat catch up with her. She was completely engulfed in it and passed out at the last moment. Not being able to see or even feel if she was falling or not.

The blue light that now made up the chamber, and all of the Skylands, was beginning to fade. Even the lions and the Muuaji on the surface had vanished. And in only a matter of seconds, the landscape was gone. All that was left of the Skylands was a giant cloud of ash. Ash that started to fall.

 **And there's the literal 'Ashes Of Paradise' for you. This was a shorter chapter and so will the next one, which is also the final chapter. Did Kiara survive and make it back to Pride rock with Kovu? You'll find out when I upload the last chapter in a day or two. Oh, how I love making people wait for answers. *evil laughs*.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here we finally are. The last chapter. Time to round this whole thing up for good. (Or maybe not). Enjoy. Oh and I hope you don't hate me by the end of this chapter. Because, well... Just read and see.**

Chapter 27

After what seemed like a long time of falling through a dark nothing, Kovu found his feet touching solid ground. He immediately steadied himself as he began to see where he was. He was on the ledge of Pride rock. It was morning, there was no wind and everything seemed to be running as usual. He was home. But where was Kiara?

"Please, Kiara. Come on. Just appear now." He hoped.

Just then he heard a voice from behind him. One he recognized because he'd lived with it for his whole life. Vitani.

"Kovu! You're back!"

"Yeah. Thank god."

"Are you alright?"

"I am, yeah."

"Good. We have a few guests that require your attention by the way. I'll take you to them."

Vitani began to head off down the slope but Kovu didn't follow her. He remained firmly in the spot he'd 'landed' in. Vitani noticed he wasn't following and she went back to him to ask why.

"What's wrong?"

Kovu didn't answer. He just sat down with a sad expression on his face.

"Kovu. Where's Kiara and Leela?"

Kovu was still reluctant to give an answer. But while he was silent something unexpected happened. Ash began to fall from the sky. Ash was falling from 'paradise'. The ash _was_ 'paradise'.

Falling, falling, falling... Falling.

She was falling. Kiara was unable to distinguish whether she was conscious or not. Everything around her seemed so familiar yet so unfamiliar.

She'd been caught in the energy blast at the last second before entering the chasm. Who knows what effect that had had on her.

Right now she didn't know if what she was seeing was reality or a just a dream. Or if she was really seeing anything at all. What the hell was going on? Was she even alive at this point? She must have been or else how was she experiencing all of this?

Suddenly...

 _Thud._

"Leela unfortunately... Didn't make it." Kovu answered. "And Kiara... She... Well she was..."

All of a sudden there was a blast of warm air from behind Kovu and he turned to see what it was. He and Vitani were left with their mouths wide open when they saw in front of them the lioness they had both been worrying about.

Kiara.

Kiara now felt solid ground underneath her. She was laid down and her eyes were shut. It looked like she had made it after all! She was home! After that ordeal of hell, she'd made it back home alive. It was very quiet around her. Night time perhaps. But where was Kovu?

She opened her eyes.

 **Please don't hate me, it's only a cliffhanger. Yep, there's going to be a part 3 to this. And I think it's something quite different to what I've been doing so far. I'm about half way through writing it at the moment so it'll be ready for uploading in a week or two hopefully. Anyway, wadda ya think? Interested to find out what's happened to Kiara? Is she alive? Are the Pridelands really safe now? How will Kion react to finally being reunited with... Oh, wait, sorry that's for another day. So, let me know what you thought and keep an eye out for the next** **instalment. Bye for now.**


End file.
